


The Twelve Days of Harry and Lou

by helikesboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12 Days, 12 Days of Christmas, Anal, Anal Beads, Angst, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Harry, Bubble Bath, Cats, Chocolate, Christmas, Cock Ring, Completed, Concert, Day Four, Day One, Day Two, Dom/sub, Domestic Larry, Edging, Ficlets, Fluff, Gift, Grinding, Harry in Panties, Holidays, Ice, Kittens, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Nail Polish, Orgasm Denial, Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties, Presents, Pretty Harry, Spanking, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Toys, christmas day, cute as fuck i cant handle it, daddy!louis, day three, dom!Louis, five orgasms to be precise, gays ships are yay ships, harry gets really horny when he gets new tattoos, harry scrap books and its really cute, ice play if thats a thing, its finished, jealous!louis, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry as fuck, louis is so whipped, mentions of ed sheeran, mommy!harry, painting nails, passive agressive harry, pre school teacher!harry, princess!harry, scrap booking, sex with feelings, stylinson, sub!Harry, top!Louis, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helikesboys/pseuds/helikesboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where daddy!louis gives princess!harry a new present every day for twelve days in the lead up to Christmas. Orgasms ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The First Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you become aware of the subtle switches in tense, it's mostly because we wrote this taking turns writing for ten minutes each then spending an hour editing each chapter. (We will fix it in the final edit, we swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts bad

December 14th 

They had moved in just as winter started to settle into their bones. Just before December, when the wind began to bite at their cheeks - leaving them flushed red-, when the rain became more present than the bleak English sun, when the bare trees grew ashen and grey, when the grass lost its green. It would be their first Christmas in their new house, their first Christmas together as a real couple with their own home. With the tree sparkling with pink baubles by their fireplace - "It's the only place it fits Lou.", "Harry it'll bloody catch on fire!" - smelling of rain and soil, they were finally unpacked and ready to settle into the magic that was their first Christmas. 

Sundays are lazy days - generally resulting in wine induced giggles and cold leftovers from the night before, soft snuggles in front of the fire accompanying lazy conversation. However, more often than not, it resulted in orgasms. 

In a haze, Louis lies draped across Harry's chest. Naked, sweaty and sucking gently at his boyfriends collar bones. "I got you a present," Louis mumbles against the now blossoming love bite on Harry's chest, just above the swallow that resembled himself. 

Harry's hand on his boyfriends back stops drawing mindless patterns and Louis feels him moving his head to look down at him. "Lou, it's not Christmas for another 12 days," The smile on Harry's face betrays his excitement at the mention of gifts. 

"Don't care, wanna spoil you."

Louis stops his nipping at Harry's skin, wriggling out of his grasp to retrieve the present. He returns with a small pink bag to see his boyfriend sitting up excitedly.  
"It's only something little H, don't get too excited." He moves to sit on the edge of the bed while Harry makes grabby hands at the bag , smile impossibly wide. Harry loves Christmas, but more than anything; he loves surprises. 

Nestled gently in the folds of pale pink tissue paper, are four bottles of expensive nail polish. Baby blue, light pink, mint green and a sparkling ruby red. With a watery grin at Louis he places them gently on the mattress between his legs, reaching for his phone. Angling the camera to centre the small bottles, he turns to give Louis a small smile. 

"What're you doing, H?" 

"What do you think I'm doing?" Louis reaches a hand to card his fingers through Harry's long curls. 

"Instagraming." With a wink, Harry carefully sets the polish on his night stand before - again - aiming his grabby hands at Louis. 

With a thigh between his legs, fingers in his hair and an arm around his boys waist, Harry places a careful kiss to the skin above Louis heart. "Thank you, Lou." He moves to suck a mark into the juncture of his neck, trailing his lips to the shell of his ear. "Will you paint them for me?" Louis is quick to agree, nodding and kissing Harry softly on the lips.

"What colour baby?" Harry hands him the red bottle, smile still in place as he rests his hand on Louis knee. 

Louis is careful painting the sparkling polish onto Harry's nails; slow precise strokes of colour to represent Christmas. Harry radiates happiness, has so much love for such a simple gift, watching his boyfriend with his tongue between his teeth as he concentrates. When two coats have been applied Louis recaps the bottle, placing it with the other colours on the night stand and taking Harry's hand into his own, raising it to his lips and blowing softly onto the wet polish. 

"Suits you H." Instead of replying Harry leans forward, attaching his lips to Louis'. They move together, Harry careful not to disturb his hands and smudge the colour while Louis softly cups his cheek. He leans back, forehead pressed against his boyfriends, smiling brightly.

"I love you."

Louis heart jumps, just like it does every time Harry says those three words and he knows it will not be the last present he gets Harry before Christmas.


	2. On The Second Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 15th

Harry loves dressing up. Loves painting his nails, braiding his hair, doing his eyeliner. Really, what he loves is being pretty. 

Long nails tap restlessly on the wood of their vintage oak table, sparkling red in the glints of the last rays of sun. Harry faces the wall of glass that looks out onto the edges of the city, contemplating his choices. Louis is late. He could probably get away with ordering in, snuggling into old cotton pyjamas and watching a film, but the air is freezing and the temptation to please Louis is rapidly becoming impossible to resist. 

With his knitted reindeer sweater pushed to his elbows, Harry collects bananas and strawberries from their fruit bowl beneath the windowsill, cracks squares of chocolate into a glass bowl perched atop a boiling pot of water before moving to slice his fruit into small pieces. With the chocolate smooth and shiny, the front door opens. "Kitchen!"

Two arms encircle his middle, lips kissing just below his ear as he places the fruit on a plate. 

"What's all this then?" Louis cocks his head to the side as Harry turns in his arms. He smiles fondly at his boyfriend who somehow had managed to get melted chocolate smeared on his cheek.  
"Desert, thought you might like it?"  
Louis smiles up at Harry, pushing himself up onto his toes to suck the chocolate from his face, kissing the clean skin before pulling back.  
"Sounds great." 

The two sit in front of the fire, cross legged on the floor while feeding each other chocolate and strawberries. When the fruit is gone and the tiniest bit of chocolate left, Harry runs the tip of his finger along the side of the bowl, dotting it onto the end of Louis' nose and giggling at the horrified look on his face. "You're a menace, Styles." Louis attempts a stern look before rubbing his nose along Harry's neck and up the side of his jaw. With an indignant squeal Harry pushes at his chest, Louis grabbing at his hips just in time - causing both of them to topple onto the carpet. He licks the remaining chocolate from Louis' nose before exposing the side of his neck so the favour would be returned. 

With one hand tugging on curls and the others' fingers clutching at skinny hips, Louis slips his legs between Harry's. Leaning up, he brushes his lips along his boyfriends’ collar bones, catching slightly in the hollows of his neck, before dragging them up towards his jaw. His fingers move to trail up under Harry's shirt, rubbing soft circles before his nails begin to gently scratch down the curve of his waist. He sucks on his cheek bones, tongue moving to rub at the chocolate left on his face, before moving back down to take Harry's bottom lip between his own; sucking softly before grazing his teeth against the skin.

Letting out a low moan, Harry grabs at the bottom of Louis jumper, pulling it eagerly over his head before reattaching their lips.  
It isn't until the two boys are completely naked that Louis remembers the lingerie he had bought Harry earlier in the day.  
His boyfriend lets out a whine as he pulls away, holding up a finger before running into the bedroom to get the shopping bag. Harry's eyebrow quirk where he lies sprawled, naked, on the floor as he eyed the bag in Louis hand. 

"Lou?"

Smiling brightly at Harry he pulls out a scarlet red thong; soft lace crosses emblazoned on the crotch. Glancing away with an excited flush high on his cheek bones, he sees that Louis has bought not only the panties but also a short red skirt to go over the top. White tulle nestled beneath red silk, covered in an uneven layer of candy cane stripes, their ends tied with shiny gold bells. The younger man is quick to snatch the bag from his boyfriends’ hands, pushing himself to his feet and sprinting to the bathroom. 

Hiding from Louis; Harry slides the scarce material of the panties up his toned thighs, letting them snap against his hips. With gentle fingers, he tucks his cock between his thighs; hissing as he hides it from prying eyes. With his fingers tucked between the material of the skirt and his own pale skin, he wriggles his legs until it rests right under the curve of his arse. 

Opening the door to their ensuite Harry finds his boyfriend sitting against the headboard, eyes closed and fingers brushing his cock. Harry clears his throat, extending his legs and resting on the door frame.  
Eyes locked with Louis, a smirk pulls up the corners of his mouth as he slowly sways his hips, the tinkling of bells mixing with the crackling of the fire. 

"If you want me to fuck you, we might need to get rid of the bells."  
"No way. They're beautiful."  
"Harry, I swear to god I will rip them off with my teeth." 

Harry makes sure to jiggle the bells as he walks, throwing his hips to each side as he crosses the room to where Louis is sat. Perched on the edge of the bed, Harry leans over to scrape a red nail up Louis' thigh - tracing the torn skin with the pad of his index finger before moving to rub at the edge of his pelvis (a sensitive spot Harry had found during an aggressive blow job when he rested his elbows a little too hard on his hips). With a frustrated scoff, Louis yanks at Harry's waist and rolls him onto his back. 

"So pretty, baby."

Pressing open mouthed kisses to his sides, Louis slowly makes his way down to the thin red lace, now peeking out over the edge of the skirt, digging into Harry's bony hips. With the fabric beneath his teeth, Louis bites a purple mark into the dip of his v-line, lifting up and releasing the underwear with a loud snap. 

With his legs dangling off the side of the bed, Harry wriggles under the attention; aching and stuck in the constricting red lace. Sinking onto the carpet, Louis moves to breathe onto his slightly parted thighs, mouthing gently at a spot just below where his cock is restrained by the crotch of the thong. 

"Lou-" Harry's breathe hitches as Louis begins to suck on the lace covering his balls. Leaning down, Louis punctuates each word with a sloppy suck to the join of his thigh.

"So, fucking, gorgeous, Princess. Like being all pretty for daddy, don't you?" 

Harry whines and reaches his hands down to clutch at Louis head, the latter moving to kiss the nails of each hand before twining their fingers; his smaller palms resting atop Harry's own larger pair. "Gonna leave this on baby? Let you ride me? Ride me with your skirt hiding your dick?" 

Louis guides their entangled hands under the tulle of the skirt, hooking their fingers under the thin string of the thong; slowly sliding them down Harry's thighs and over his ankles. Climbing back up his boyfriends’ body, Louis moves to grip his waist again before rolling them over slowly, the bells on the panties echoing in the quiet room. Harry's thighs instantly move to fit Louis between them, both men grinding into the friction of the new position. 

"Love when you buy me things daddy, love being pretty for you."

With the bells on his skirt jingling, cock leaking and scratching against its netting, Louis' hands bruising his hips and Louis' lips whispering about being beautiful, being good, Harry comes with wet green eyes and adoration in his heart. 

Harry's new skirt remains around his waist when the two come down from their high. His head rests on Louis' chest, body curled under his arm, breathing in time with the beating of the heart against his ear. Louis' fingers run through Harry's curls, pushing his fringe back before placing a soft kiss to his forehead, coaxing his dimples out of hiding. "Thank you Lou, you spoil me too much." 

Louis heart swells at the image of his boyfriend cuddled into him; smile on his face, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled. "You deserve it all baby." Their lips meet in a lazy kiss, Harry's hand cupping Louis jaw as he sighs contently. 

"You're absolutely ridiculous though, you know that?" Harry eyes Louis questioningly, waiting for him to continue, "Your dancing in that skirt was very endearing but incredibly ridiculous." 

Harry let out a low chuckle, placing a kiss on Louis chest, "You thought it was hot though, don't lie." 

Louis smiles wider, lacing his fingers with Harry's before lifting them to his mouth and kissing the back of his hand. Harry's eyes are closed, his breathing becoming shallow. 

"I love you H."

Harry gives Louis' hand a small squeeze, mumbling into his side before he drifts off to sleep; "Love you Lou."


	3. On The Third Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 16th 

 

Louis had been working the late shift, consequently having to rush back home in time for Harry's next surprise. His breathe clouded as it left his lips, frosting in the air while numb fingers hurriedly shoved his keys into the door of his car. He had thought maybe, as the boss, he'd have been able to leave ten minutes early. Unfortunately, that plan hadn't gone down quite as well as he'd hoped. The heater slowly began to wake up as Louis dialled Harry's number. And dialled it again. And again.

Putting the car in reverse, Louis raced out of the parking lot and took the best short cut he could think of. Switching lanes behind slow learners and over-cautious tourists, he really hadn't factored in the possibility that they would be late; an obvious buzzkill to the entire surprise if he was honest. 

He raced up the three flights of stairs, too preoccupied with the thought of being late to take the elevator, and rammed his keys into the wood of their door, wedging it open with his thigh. He let out a gentle "fuck" as he found Harry asleep on the couch. 

He rushed to get changed out of his work clothes, running his hand through his hair before kneeling beside his sleeping boyfriend. He began to plant quick kisses along Harry's jaw, down his nose, across his eyelids and over his forehead, mumbling against the skin; "Wake up baby." 

Harry began to stir, rubbing his hands over his eyes and happily accepting the chaste kiss Louis planted on his lips. "Up, come on we have to go!" 

His confusion was obvious in the furrow of his brows and the purse of his lips, but he still got up to follow Louis into their bedroom where he rummaged through Harry's clothes. Throwing a black sweater and an orange hoodie at him , Louis went on to pick out one of Harry's headscarves. Turning around, he saw Harry looking perplexed down at the shirt in his hands then up to his boyfriend and back.

"Don't just look at it, put it on. Those pants are good. Come 'ere so I can do your hair." 

Ridding himself of the plain white shirt he had been wearing and replacing it with the one that had been thrown at him, Harry sat on the end of the bed while Louis wrapped the scarf around his curls and tied it at the back. "Where are we going Lou? You're acting like a maniac." 

Harry's voice was deeper with sleep, eyes drooping slightly as he tried to keep awake and Louis so wanted to forget the entire surprise and just stay here to have his own way with Harry, but that wasn't an option. 

"Out. Stop asking questions and put your shoes on; we have to go." 

With both the boys' shoes on and the door locked behind them, Harry had to walk faster than he would have liked to keep up with Louis. Once they were in the car and buckled up, Harry figured he wouldn't be finding out where they were going until they got there, so he leaned his neck back against the headrest and closed his eyes. 

Louis wanted to keep him awake but having Harry watch their route would ruin the surprise. Giddy with excitement; Louis glanced at the clock, muttered a string of curses and accelerated to pass an elderly lady.

When he had finally managed to get into a parking space, a full half hour after arriving, Louis slipped the headscarf nestled in Harry's hair down over his eyes; poking him gently in the ribs and rubbing his nose against his neck. "Harry, wake up. C'mon. We're late." Giving a quiet groan, Harry stretched his arms down to his calves before startling at the realisation that he couldn't see.

"Louis what the fuck have you done to my eyes." Long fingers and chipped red nails grazed softly at the fabric of the scarf. 

"Don't wanna ruin it, H." 

"Ruin what, Lou?"

"The next present, you idiot." 

With his hands resting in the curve of his waist, fingertips rubbing gently at his hips, Louis guided Harry through a number of dingy looking back lanes; subtly fastening their pace in an effort to make it before the gig actually started (he would never admit it, but the real reason was to escape the tense glares of the bikies and the webs of spiders). 

Figuring it was best that Harry be able to manoeuvre his own limbs in the crowd, Louis tugged at the loose knot at the back of his head. 

"Aw baby, this is just what I wanted. A dilapidated building in the middle of a gangs headquarters." Pressing a kiss to Louis jaw, Harry moved to run his fingers over the metal joints of the door frame. He sounded incredibly sincere. 

"Why on earth would you want that Harry?"

Harry's lips pulled up into a grin, "So I can feel tough." 

Louis shook his head at the ridiculousness that is his boyfriend and opened the door, leading Harry inside with a palm on the small of his back. They were met at a second door by a lady in a security uniform sifting through the bag of another man. With a nod of her head, he was on his way and Louis was pulling Harry over to the lady.

"Tickets?"

Louis dug in his pocket, pulling out the printed tickets he had purchased that morning and handing them to the lady for her to scan. He could feel Harry watching him, attempting to peek over his forearm and look at the tickets.

"All good. The opening act finished up twenty minutes ago so if you hurry on in you'll catch him just in time."

Louis thanked her, smiling brightly and continuing to push through the second door, rounding a corner and coming face to face with a crowd of people drinking and laughing as the lights dimmed. A black sheet at the back of the stage fell to the floor, revealing the small backdrop. 

Harry's mouth dropped open. His hand, still laced with Louis, began tugging excitedly, "Louuuuu!" Louis beamed, moving in to kiss his boyfriends smiling lips. 

"You got me Ed Sheeran tickets?" 

Harry was buzzing and Louis couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, pressing his lips to his cheek and nodding brightly. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

Harry's taller frame engulfed Louis'; hugging him tightly as the younger man gave a little jump in excitement.

"You really shouldn't have, they would have cost so much. Wow thank you, this is going to be amazing. I owe you big time." 

With a roll of his eyes, Louis grabbed the back of Harry's neck and joined their lips as his fingers tangled in his hair. Harry sighed happily, moving his lips between Louis' before they both pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 

"You don't owe me anything but what you already give me baby." 

A little crease formed as Harry's eyebrows pulled down into a frown. The crowd began to rumble, people screaming 'I love you's', dropping their heels into the hard wood floor and clapping their hands. 

Louis ran his finger over the lines of Harry's forehead, only to have his hand slapped away. "Have I said something wrong?" He had to lean right into his side, palm resting again on the small of his back, yelling into his ear. 

Harry had had few doubts in buying a new apartment with Louis. They were equals, they'd already rented and lived together for three years, they were in love; they trusted each other. Stereotypically, the only issue he could seem to justify as an actual problem was their financial inequality. Louis was a money maker, hence a big spender and with Harry the kind of person adoring gifts or surprises - the two seemed to fit. Until Harry realised precisely how little he was able to spend on his boyfriend in return. Being a temporary preschool teacher didn't pay the same as owning an entire company. Inevitably, Harry was frustrated - less with Louis and more so at himself at not being able to afford the luxury of buying presents like concert tickets.

As if reading his mind, Louis gave a frustrated groan right into his ear. "Just enjoy it. You know I like doing these things for you, and I know you love getting these things from me." 

"That's not the point, Louis. I've asked you to tone it down on the expensive things because you know I hate it when you do something so amazing and I can't return the favour." They were screaming into each other’s ears by then, the crowd having revolted as Ed strode on stage. 

"It's Christmas H, I just want you to have the best time ever." The crowd had quietened as Ed strummed a note on his guitar; Harry still leant into Louis side; refraining from yelling in the quietened room.

"So give me insane blow jobs and mind blowing sex, I don't want you buying me so many beautiful things." Louis' frown faltered, a small smile quirking at the sides of his lips.

"H, I buy you things that I get to enjoy as well. It's not just me buying stuff for the sake of it." 

With a roll of his eyes, Harry laced their fingers together again, giving him a look as if to say; 'this conversation is not over' before he turned to watch Ed sing the first line of the song. 

Louis watched his boyfriends face fall easily into a smile, swaying slightly in time with the music and singing along to the lyrics. 

He knew their ongoing fight about his splurging on Harry was inevitably going to happen after the concert but he was happy that Harry was happy, not a single regret towards spending money on him. 

Forgetting his anger toward Louis, Harry pulled the smaller man into his arms toward the end of the concert, lips against the shell of Louis' ear singing the lyrics along with Ed. 

" _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ ," and so he did.


	4. On The Fourth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a tiny bit angsty maybe?

December 17th 

Harry was buzzing on his way out of the club, three aqua cocktails and two hours of Ed in his blood. But as the chill of the frozen air began to brush at his skin, settle in an ache in his bones and bite at his cheek, his mind reverted back to the tension resting on his shoulders. 

It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the gift. He loved everything Louis picked out for him, he just always felt the need to give something back to his boyfriend, he wasn't as wealthy as Louis. 

In the car, Harry's eyes glanced to the dash to check the time. The concert had lasted longer than usual, endless chants and demands for new songs meant it was close to one o'clock.

Louis knew Harry was still mad; his posture was stiff, shoulders squared and hands on his thighs, as he continued to stare out of the window while Louis drove. He wanted to apologise and promise not to buy Harry expensive gifts, wanted to promise anything to make the younger boy look at him and not be upset, but he knew that whenever he saw pretty nail polish, a pair of panties, anything that reminded him of Harry, he would immediately want them for his boyfriend. 

Harry closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep on the trip home but knowing that sleeping before the two of them had talked wasn't going to happen. He turned in his seat, angling his body toward Louis. "Could you please stop buying me things Lou? Don't get me wrong; tonight was incredible and I loved every minute of it, but now I feel like I owe you so much. Again." 

Louis sighed, one hand leaving the steering wheel to run a hand through his hair, a habit he often revisited when he was frustrated or anxious."Baby, I want too. Please just let me do nice things for you." 

"We've had this conversation so many times though. I feel like this is an endless cycle of you promising not to splurge on me, then weening me back into it until I notice again. This is a grand gesture and I love it, I do. But I don't want to keep feeling like shit every time I can't afford to return the... gifts or the favour or whatever all this is." Harry turned his eyes away from Louis. Glancing through the windscreen and out into the dark. He thought maybe he would get away with it easy today, tell Louis how appreciative he was but how he needed to feel like a financial equal again. 

"H, I know you don't have much money. That's why I like my job; I can pay for our lifestyle and also buy you things." 

He realised what he'd said just before Harry. Frantically whipping his head around to look at the silhouette of his boyfriend, holding his breathe and about to apologise. "Harry I-" 

"Shut up." 

He knew better. Louis knew better than to say things like that. Say things that made it seem like it was all him, all his money supporting them. It was a lie; Harry made sure to pay their bills and keep their kitchen full of crunchy red apples, fancy cheeses and exquisite chocolate when he could. Louis knew how hard Harry took it when he was given something he couldn't reciprocate. 

Opening his mouth to apologise, Harry cut him off with a harsh bark of laughter. 

"Fuck you Louis. I felt good about the money I was putting into our home these past few weeks. I know it's not as much as you but I fucking try okay? Just... Fuck you." 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from Louis. 

"H, I didn't mean it like that." 

"Yeah, you never do." 

The rest of the trip home was quiet, Louis didn't know what to say to fix what he had said to Harry, keeping repeated apologies to himself - not able to think of one that would make Harry understand. 

Harry strode ahead of Louis, long legs taking three steps at a time. He unlocked the door, not bothering to look back and see if Louis was following. He shut the bathroom door behind him. 

Louis sat on the end of the bed, head dropping to his hands, the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. With a sigh, he stood up, changing into a clean pair of boxers and making his way into the kitchen. 

Harry rest his head on the tile of their shower, clenching his fingers before moving to dry himself off. In his flannel pyjamas he made his way over to the kettle, passing Louis silently where he had his head in his hands, eyes locked on the surface of the counter. 

"H, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me, you know I didn't mean it." 

"The why did you say it Louis?" He grabbed a mug, settling his tea bag into the bottom and waiting for the switch on the kettle to flick off. 

"Because I'm sick of you telling me what to do with my money. I know we're equals in this relationship Harry. We live together, we've been dating for four years! My money should be your money too."

Harry cupped his tea between both hands, long fingers wrapped around the sides of the mug. He turned to stare at Louis with glassy eyes. 

"I fucking try so hard to be able to provide for us as much as you do and you just don't get it. I wish you would understand Louis." 

"I wish you would understand me, Harry. There shouldn't be two sides to supporting ourselves. We're in a relationship, what ever happened to what's mine is yours?" 

Another low blow. Harry had always wanted to be married to Louis. Had pictured them during a ceremony with barely any guests; their family and each other's company enough to satisfy him. Gold bands on ring fingers and official vows validated by a piece of paper wholly unappreciated by Louis.

"Everything I have, everything I do, is for you louis. I just don't get why you can't comprehend the fact that sometimes I can't keep up with you. We're not equals if you're buying me things, we're only equals if you buy us things." He dragged a hand through his hair, moving towards their bedroom. "Thank you for tonight, I had a really lovely time." 

"I'm trying Harry."

Grateful but hurt, Harry moved Louis' pillow and their doona out onto the sofa. He wouldn't force Louis out of their room, he was the one needing a break; his boyfriends company too stifling, clouding his thoughts too much. 

Louis passed the couch where Harry looked up at him and murmured a watery, "Night." 

"I love you Harry." 

Harry sang a soft; _'loving can hurt'_ into the dark once Louis had shut off their bedroom light. 

***

Harry woke the next morning to the clattering of pans in the kitchen followed by Louis cursing. He wasn't feeling ready for a confrontation so early in the morning, so he pulled the doona over his head, and fell back into a restless sleep. 

Almost an hour later he woke to the smell of toasting bread and the low grumble of the boiling kettle. Regardless of the impending talk with Louis, he pulled himself up to sit; stretching his arms above his head before padding into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. 

He got as far as the dining room before he saw what Louis had been up too. A plate sat at the end of the table, a small serving of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast as well as a glass of strawberry milk. In the seat next to that was a bowl of cereal and another glass.

"The bacon and eggs is yours. I burnt mine but I thought you might be hungry." Louis motioned toward the table for Harry to sit down, "Do you want a cuppa?" 

Harry nodded toward his boyfriend who set to work making the two of them tea before joining him at the table to eat. He was finishing off the last of his toast when Louis spoke up. 

"I'm so sorry Harry, I really am." 

With a small smile, Harry's gaze met Louis'; an apologetic look had taken over his face and Harry couldn't stand it. 

"I love you Lou, but can you just please stop buying me things?" 

Louis huffed out a breath, taking a sip of his tea before answering. 

"Can I buy you things occasionally?"

"God Lou. You still don't get it."

"No, okay no no. How about.. I buy _us_ things?" Harry gave a disgruntled sigh but didn't say anything. "Everything I've ever bought you is something I've chosen because I know you will enjoy it. And when you're happy, I'm happy. It's as sappy and literally as gay as that. If I can give you three reasons why whatever I give you is for me too, then you can't get mad." 

"You can't tell me when I can or can't be mad." He seemed a little aggravated, but slightly less defensive in his stance; shoulders dropping, hands moving to scratch at the paint on his nails. 

"Don't I know it." Harry gave a gentle snort of laughter. 

"Okay. But, not as much. Please don't do it as often." 

"Once a day until Christmas then I'll give you a month break?" Louis raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly and praying that he hadn't overstepped the fragile boundaries of their agreement. 

Harry glared at him. 

"I won't buy them all. I'll just, give you things. S'only like, eight days or summat." 

Harry let out a sigh, his lips turning up at the sides as he nodded. "But after Christmas you better not but me a single thing for a month or I'll cut your balls off, and breakfast is today's gift okay?" 

Louis beamed, the ideas of what to get Harry in order to make the most of the next eight days running ramped through his mind. 

"Okay deal. Love you." 

Louis pecked Harry on the lips, grabbing his plate and taking it to the sink, their smiles mirroring each other. He hated them fighting and not talking to Louis for a whole day would have been nearly impossible. He also hated to admit that he was extremely excited to see the presents Louis had in store for him.


	5. On The Fifth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Louis gives Harry five orgasms because who needs five golden rings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am and we are incredibly sorry for the change in tense halfway through this. First time writing smut five times in a row, please cut us some slack! Hope you're enjoying it!! 
> 
> Let us know if there's anything you want to see Louis give Harry ;)

December 18th 

Harry was still a little on edge after their argument. After breakfast the two had left for work with a chaste kiss at the front door and by the time Louis had finished work, Harry was already curled up on his side, asleep on their bed. His knees tucked up to his chest, toes curled into fluffy pink socks, fingernails a mint green and clutching at the corner of his pillow. 

Louis had showered and lay down next to him, his boyfriends’ position enough to ward him off any cuddling.

So he thought maybe Harry was just weary, concerned that Louis would be too over the top. Concerned that he'd buy him more concert tickets or holidays or cars (he would have to keep that in mind for Harry's next birthday). With his hand resting on his ribs and his eyes boring holes into the plaster of their ceiling, the grey light of early morning peeking under their curtains, Louis tried to think of things he could spoil his boyfriend with that didn't amount to spending any money. 

Louis was frustrated, Harry was tense. 

He turned to graze his eyes down the knobs of Harry's spine, down to the tops of his hips and back up to the gentle dip of his waist and the muscles in his shoulder blades. 

Orgasms. 

Throwing on a pair of jeans slightly too big for him (obviously Harry's), a shirt and a thick navy sweater, Louis ducked to the shops to grab some of the necessary _equipment_. He smiled the whole way there, proud of himself and the way the couple would spend their day off. 

When he arrived back at their flat, Harry was in the kitchen pouring water from the kettle into his mug. He looked up at Louis, a small smile on his face that dropped slightly when he saw the shopping bag in Louis hand.

"Don't fight me, I can _definitely_ justify how this is for me." 

He opened the bag, pulling out a large bottle of lube and two new black headscarves. Smirking at his boyfriend, Louis raised an eyebrow and, well; Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't already turned on. 

"Well I just made tea, but it can go cold." Louis laughed at Harry, joining him and making his own cup of tea while the taller man glared at him in confusion.

"We've got all day love." 

They drank their tea in silence and Louis felt quite proud of himself every time Harry fiddled with the handle of his tea cup or repositioned himself on the couch, seemingly ready for everything Louis had in store for him right that second. God Louis was such a tease. He might also be God. 

"I might have a shower."

Harry looked at Louis wide eyed, mouth open slightly as he gave his boyfriend a quick nod and went back to sipping the last of his tea, looking slightly disappointed as he watched him walk toward their bathroom. Louis stopped just before the door, turning around to face Harry. 

"H, would you like to join me?" 

Tripping over his own feet, Harry quickly made his way over to Louis. "You going to bring your tea into the shower, babe?" Looking down at his hands clutching the Christmas mug, he rushed to discard it on the dresser in their bedroom. 

Louis had neglected to turn the fan on in the bathroom. So steam was crowding into the corners of the shower, slow tendrils of mist escaping under the crack of the door. Their breathing sped up as they struggled to take in fresh air; struggled to take in anything but each other. 

Water droplets trickled down over Harry's ears, sliding into the dips of his collar bones and teasing at his sensitive skin. Head tilted to the side, he breathed small noises of encouragement as Louis continued to suck at the skin below the join of his neck and jaw. His hands clutched at naked hips as Louis ran fingers over his cheek bones and caressed the other side of his neck. 

Louis leaned him gently against the tile; lips moving to kiss at the spot beneath his ear, sucking and swirling his tongue just the right way to have Harry pull him closer and press bruises into his hips. He moved his hands I tangle in Harry's hair. 

"Want you to suck me, baby." 

He drew back to see Harry's eyes wide, head nodding. Lips between his own, he tugged on the curls enough to earn a soft whimper from Harry. 

Louis gripped the underside of Harry's forearms to support his weight as he moved to kneel on the floor. Their shower mat was an opaque gel, positioned opposite the wall for similar occasions, purchased in retaliation to Harry's tantrum after a particularly long round of shower sex. ("Louis look at these bruises on my knees!" "We are never doing that again." "I can't even bend to sit on the couch properly, you arse.") 

Harry dragged his long fingers up Louis carves, putting pressure on the back of his thighs and the curve of his arse. He leant his head in to mouth at his pelvic bone, teeth catching as he rubbed his tongue against the join of his thigh and left side of his crotch. 

High up on his knees; he moved to place gentle kisses over Louis naval, rubbing his hands up from his thighs and into the curve of his waist before lowering back down so his calves were taking most of his weight. 

"Harry, fuck. Are you serious? Hurry up." 

Giggling into Louis' hip bone; he moved to kiss up the underside of his cock, sucking along the vein and moving down to mouth at his balls. 

"Harry I swear to god-" his teeth nipped at the top inside of Louis thigh. "Ouch _fuck_ , watch your teeth Harry." He'd done it on purpose, Louis knew that. "Suck me baby," his hands tugged in his hair, tilting Harry's lips away from his dick up to look at him, "Don't want to have to punish my Princess tonight, hm?" 

Harry's hand reached up to grab the base of Louis cock, looking up at him with hooded eyes as he shook his head, no, so his parted lips brushed against the tip. "No daddy." He whispered against his dick. 

Louis put pressure on his hands in Harry's hair. "C'mon, not waiting all day. Wanna spoil you." He took him in slowly, pausing half way to hum gently; vibrating the nerves and making Louis hiss softly, cold water trickling down between his shoulder blades where he was pressed against the tile. 

After hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head with a few strokes of his hand, Harry pulled off to suck on his balls. "Fuck my face daddy, want it. Please," his eye lashes brushed against Louis hip as he nuzzled his head into his thigh. 

"Been waiting for you to say that baby, you're so good to me." 

Fisting him slightly, Harry guided Louis back into his mouth with hands still tangled in his hair; their grip tightening as Louis rolled his hips forward until he could feel his cock nudge the back of Harry's throat. His eyes were glassy as Louis drew back, not hesitating before thrusting roughly back in. Harry palmed at his own cock in time with Louis thrusts. 

"No touching yourself baby."

Giving a small whimper, Harry pulled his hand away, full attention on Louis fucking his mouth. 

An involuntary string of curse words fell from Louis’ lips as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked each time Louis pushed in, humming when he withdrew. His hands move to massage Louis' balls, fingers moving to knead at the skin of his arse. 

"Gonna spread you out all pretty on our bed after this. Make you wait for me." 

Harry gives a loud moan that has Louis fighting against his orgasm, vibrations on his nerves driving him crazy. "Might tie you up, make you come until you pass out." Harry let out an endless stream of whimpers, sucking hard on Louis as he paused inside the heat of his mouth. "Suck, princess." 

Louis comes with a finger in Harry's mouth, tucked up against his cock and scratching at the vein resting on the tip of his tongue. 

When they shut the water off Louis guides a naked Harry over to the bed, lays him flat on their sheets and runs a fluffy towel all over him. Starting at the tips of his toes, the soles of his feet, up his calves, between his thighs before skipping up to his naval; grazing over his hips and into his waist, over his ribs where he presses gentle kisses and up over his collar bones. Turning him over he massages at his arse through the towel until Harry’s rutting his hips into the bed. 

"L-Lou." He brushed his fingertips up his back, drawing mindless shapes up to his shoulder blades and down to his waist. Louis rolls him back over, sits with his thighs either side of Harry's waist and bends to suck at his neck.

Breathe hot in his ear; "You've been a bit tense Baby, will I fix it? Make you all sleepy and fucked out?" 

Harry squirms and whines out a desperate, _'daddy'_. Louis takes his bottom lip between his own, sucking and nipping with his teeth. 

"Make yourself come baby, wanna watch." Harry makes quick work of shoving Louis down his chest so he can grind his cock up into the small of his back; large hand rubbing it into Louis ' skin before he comes. His fingers drawing patterns over Louis' back as his shoulders relax into the mattress. 

Louis doesn't give him the chance to properly relax into his orgasm, immediately scooting back to lie between his legs and take him into his mouth. Harry hisses at the contact on his sensitive skin, wriggling his hips away from the mouth sucking insistently at his head. 

Fingers tickle at his balls before moving back to rub circles over his hole. To his own dismay, he stays hard. Cock aching, his eyes water as he claws at Louis' hair. "Okay, princess?" He blows at Harry's heated skin, watching for any signs warning him to back off. His boyfriend nods at him twice, three times, four times before he's coming again, almost painfully, all over Louis' neck. 

Louis makes Harry breakfast (cereal and toast) and then they settle in to watch TV while they recover from their morning; Harry tucked up against his boyfriends body on the couch while Louis draws lazy patterns on his arm, kissing his neck softly. He would have been content to stay curled up next to Harry like that all day, but Louis had slipped the red panties over his thighs after he'd cleaned Harry up and they were driving him crazy every time he stretched and their lacy brushed up against his own bare thigh. 

Harry's fingers tucked under his chin, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. "Hi." Louis circled his arms around his waist and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, parting his thighs and curling a leg over the back of Harry's knee. 

"Oops?" 

Hands cupped around Louis’ neck, Harry pressed insistently closer; leaning more of his weight onto his chest, kissing him harder and pushing his thigh into his leg until both of Louis feet were locked under Harry's ankles, their hips aligned and rubbing lazy circles into each other. 

Humming into his mouth, Louis turned his head to the side so Harry could kiss along his cheek bones, murmuring a soft; "Can we just do orgasm number three here?"

"What, are you counting now?" Louis giggled as he hummed the opening bars of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Harry pulled away from him, forehead creasing before his mouth dropped open slightly. "Is that the whole reason for you buying me these presents? And making me agree to a present a day until Christmas?" 

Louis looked guilty; eyes drawn to ceiling, hands moving to play with the hem of Harry's shirt. "Maybe?" 

"Today would be day five, right?" Louis nodded slightly, body tense beneath him - the last thing he wanted was another fight. "And so far I've had two orgasms. I can only assume there are three more." With a finger beneath his chin, Harry turned Louis back to face him. "Better get started on the next one then, huh?" 

Reaching behind himself, Harry entwined their fingers and brought them to the lace at the top of the panties, running their fingers over the coarse pattern before ducking them underneath and rubbing at his pelvic bone. 

Louis got his shit together once he realised Harry wasn't mad at him. Immediately moving to untangle their hands and grope at his boyfriends arse. Kneading his cheeks and pushing him down into his crotch, filthy and needy with the knowledge that Harry actually _wanted_ to come five times in one day. 

He removed his hands to shove them under Harry's sweater, running them up his abs palms down; pulling the fabric up with them before shucking it off his shoulders. One hand tangled into the curls of Harry's head, hurriedly moving to connect their lips while the other returned to his arse; guiding him in slow grinds. 

Attempting to roll them over; Louis pushed Harry too hard and they both toppled onto the ground. He scrambled to realign their bodies on the hard wood floor, the cold creeping into the naked skin of Harry's back. Louis hitched the taller man's legs up to his thighs; holding tight to the back of his knees for an angle that had them both groaning. 

Harry's hips bucked up against Louis thigh, making him suck in a sharp breath at the contact before repeating the action while Louis’ teeth grazed along his collarbone. His hips stuttered against Louis, head falling into the crease of his boyfriends neck, sucking the skin to stop himself from groaning as he came. 

"Three down, two to go Princess." Louis winked at him as they flopped sideways onto the floor, come sticking awkwardly to their underwear. 

\--- 

With legs hooked over his shoulders, and hands gripping at pale skin, Louis was three fingers deep. Harry clutched at the sheets, white knuckled and leaking against his naval. 

"So pretty, Haz. So so pretty." Whimpering; Harry shifted his hips up higher, desperately waiting for the moment those fingers would crook against his prostate and rub until he was absolutely mad with it. 

Louis had avoided it for a half hour already, slowly opening Harry up with gently teasing fingers. "Just want it daddy."

"Want what baby?" His thighs were aching where they were framing Louis' neck. 

"Inside, please." 

"All you had to do was ask baby." 

Harry whined at the loss of Louis fingers, watching with wide eyes as he slicked himself up, hand quickly stoking himself before rubbing the tip over Harry's hole teasingly. 

"Please daddy, want it so bad." 

Louis smiled, lacing their fingers and placing their hands above Harry's head. 

"Ready baby?" 

His only response was too nod as Louis slowly pushed forward, dropping his forehead to rest against Harrys’. Giving him a minute to adjust, Louis groaned into the crease of his boyfriends’ neck. He pulled back slowly, giving Harry no warning before slamming back into him, speeding up as Harry began to shift his hips to meet each thrust. 

Louis' free hand reaches forward to grab a hold of Harry's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Their breathing becomes sharper, sweat glistening on their foreheads. 

"Getting close baby?" 

Louis freezes when he finds his prostate, grinding in figure eights against him.

"Yeah daddy. 'M close." 

Louis moves again, his hand on Harry's cock squeezing at the base before moving to thumb at the head. 

"Come for me baby, come for daddy." 

With a loud groan against Louis mouth, Harry came in hot spurts against his stomach. Louis watched in awe as Harry's face scrunched up, unable to help himself from spilling inside his boyfriend before slumping against his chest. 

"My good boy, so good for me." 

Louis placed a kiss on Harry's chest, feeling the fast beating of his heart against his cheek. 

"One more to go baby." 

"Do it now, Lou. Please, do it now." Harry continued to whine as Louis retrieved the new silk headscarves, began to whimper as he twined one around his wrists and knotted it around the head board, kept wriggling as he tied the other gently over his eyes. 

Being blind folded had always been a thing for Harry, neither of them could remember exactly how they'd figured it out. But having that build-up of anticipation set him on edge almost as much as being tied up. 

Even when he left the room to find the ice cubes, Harry kept wriggling and chanting his name. "Lou Lou Lou Lou." 

"M'right here baby." Louis placed the bowl of ice on the side table, letting the cube in his mouth melt a little before sucking gently again at that spot on Harry's hip bone that drove him crazy. 

Harry's back arched off the bed as Louis took the ice cube between his teeth and held it still. He sat for two minutes before the overheated skin melted it into a tiny frozen stone. Crunching it back into his mouth, he sucked on the reddening skin before replacing the cube. 

He trailed them all over Harry's nipples, let one melt in the dip of his collarbones and dragged them up the skin of his neck before sucking his earlobe into his ice cold mouth. He pressed frozen kisses to his lips and nestled the tiniest cube right against the base of his cock. 

Harry was a mess; tugging on his headscarf, biting his lips, arching his back and canting his hips up every time he felt the air move above him as the fabric of his blindfold soaked his tears up. 

Louis chewed on the last piece of ice before blowing cold air against the tip of his dick. Overstimulated, Harry collapsed completely still onto the mattress. Panting. 

"Come for daddy, Princess." 

Five down, none to go.


	6. On The Sixth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 19th

Groaning at the shrill screech of his alarm; Louis tried to roll over and hit the snooze button, stopping short when the two arms wrapped around his waist tightened. Curly hair splayed out on his chest and legs tangled with his own as soft murmurs of protest tickled at his skin. 

Louis stretched his arm out, turning the alarm off before snuggling back into Harry's side. He should get up and get ready for work but as the boss he figured he was maybe entitled to at least one late day.

With the exhaustion from the day before still weighing him down, Louis shut his eyes and dozed off again. 

Woken almost an hour later, Harry's finger poking him in the cheek, Louis groaned a frustrated noise into the side of his pillow. "Lou you're late for work, you need to get up." 

Eyes opening a crack, Harry was grinning down at him from his spot on Louis chest, hair messy with sleep and a splatter of swollen red marks on his ribs. He reached up, fingers trailing down to Harry's stomach, admiring the marks he had so eloquently made. Positioned so no one except Louis would see them, as if it was their own secret. 

"I don't wanna go." 

"You're such a baby Lou." 

"Your baby." 

"Sap." 

Their eyes focused on one another for a minute, before Harry was shaking with laughter as Louis' chest rumbled beneath him. Harry's lashes fluttered as the other man ran his thumb under his eye, trailing light fingertips over his cheek bones. Both of them gave a gentle sigh as Harry tucked his head under Louis' chin. 

"Wish we could stay here all day, Lou." Fingers twirled the hair at the nape of his neck as a palm worked its way over the relaxed muscles of his spine. 

"You're going in for an afternoon session today, aren't you?" He could feel the way Harry's lips curled up towards his ears, sense the way his cheeks expanded and his dimples appeared as he nodded into his chest.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Haven't seen any of the kids since last Friday. They waited to decorate the Christmas tree with me."

Harry loved his preschool. As a temp, he didn't see the kids as much as the other workers but they loved him all the same and he adored them even more. On the days he was called in, he spent his time trying to make the kids laugh, often coming home with glitter in his hair and paint on his face. Louis had known since the first day he saw Harry at his job that he would make an amazing parent. All the kids would run up to crowd around his calves, tugging at his jeans; telling him stories and asking him to play games with them. The joy on his face had made Louis weak at the knees. 

Louis reached up, arm wrapping around Harry's neck to pull him into a quick closed mouth peck, smiling brightly as he pulled himself up and out of bed. 

"What time do you think you'll be home then?" 

"Not sure, I'll have to stay back for the few whose parents work late. Is that okay?" 

Louis stood in the doorway of their ensuite, nodding in response.

"I'll organise something for dinner yeah?" 

"That would be great Lou."

While Louis showered, Harry made them tea, scrambling eggs and frying french toast for breakfast. Lips shiny with syrup, he kissed him on his way out the door; throwing Louis his coat and smacking him on the bum before shutting out the chill of the winter air. 

By twelve; Harry was wrapped in his pea coat, blue beanie warming his ears as he stepped into work. Chucking his bag into the office, he gave Linda a kiss on the cheek as he hung his jacket up on the hanger before going next door and heading for the play mat. 

Immediately, three pairs of sticky little hands were on his shoulders, tugging in his hair and pressing on the top of his thighs. He gave a little giggle before agreeing to re-do the braid in Claire's hair and help sort through the tree decorations. 

While Harry made cotton ball snow men and helped wrap tinsel over the top of the tiny tree, Louis sat through two long hours of idiots pitching stupid ideas. They weren't stupid, per say, it was more like no one would ever enjoy them. By the time the last freelancer came around with another ridiculous idea that would make no money, Louis was on his phone scrolling through potential dinner spots.

Dismissing the last hopeful person; Louis stood from his seat, stretched his arms above his head and left the room. He passed his office, going down to the break room in search of tea.

"Alright Louis?" Niall stood at the coffee machine, tipping two sugars into his mug. His eyes found Louis', grinning at the sour look on his face; "That bad?" 

Opting instead for coffee, Louis groaned dramatically, "I want something original ya know? If I see one more person pitch me a dildo that's new and improved just because it's colourful, I might slap them with it." 

Niall snorted a laugh into his mug, clapping a hand over Louis' shoulder on his way out of the small kitchen. "At least you're not fielding complaints about the manufacturing cost of the new plug." 

"That thing is gold plated and covered in tiny bumps. Of course it's going to be expensive." 

"Who the hell can afford a gold plated butt plug?" Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides you."

"'Suppose that's sort of the purpose of a sugar daddy, don't you think?"

When Louis drives by the centre at six with all its lights still on, he pulls into the driveway and is out of the car without a second thought. It's quiet when he pushes the door open with frozen fingertips, hushed voices the only indicator that anyone is actually in the building. 

Passing the office, he rounds the corner and steps into the play room to find a young woman holding her sons hand. He quickly muffles the gentle 'aw' about to escape him as he spots Harry with a hand curved over the right side of her pregnant belly, other arm supporting the toddler on his knee. 

"Its just getting to the point where I'm a bit over it now. I want to see the little guy. Mums got Christmas presents for him just in case he decides to come a bit early." Harry giggled and moved his hand around on her belly, presumably following the pattern of the babies kicks. Louis had heart eyes and he knew it. 

The chubby girl on his lap gave a tiny wail, moving Harry's attention away from the woman and towards her glassy eyes and rosy cheeks. He rests the back of his hand on her forehead. "I know, I know," he kisses her gently on top of her hair before running the pads of his fingers up her belly, "Being poorly is no good, especially when mummy isn't here to cuddle you." He moves so she's resting her head on his shoulders, runs a hand up her spine. 

"Poor little thing, Cooper had it last week. It's doing the rounds, nasty bug. It was lovely to catch up Harry, but I need to get this little dude home." The four year old at her feet clutched one of her fingers in his hand, waving at Harry. 

"Bye Herry!" 

"Merry Christmas Cooper, I will see you next year!" Harry stands and pulls the woman into a hug. "Don't forget to send me pictures of your brother when he gets here." 

Cooper nods seriously, turning to wave over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Katie." Katie winks at him before leaving through the back door. 

Harry coos quietly at the little girl bundled in his arms, dancing her softly around the room. Louis sneezes and awkwardly lets out a "Hey, Hazz," when Harry slowly turns around to look at him. 

"Lou! Hey, what're you doing here?" 

"Drove passed and the lights were still on, thought I'd save you the cab ride." Harry crosses the room to kiss him on the cheek. "Who's this little princess?" Louis runs his finger over her cheek. 

"This is Lily." He tickles her belly again and she smiles up at Louis from her spot in Harry's arms. "Think she's got the flu, her mums stuck in traffic." 

Lily blows spit bubbles just as the front door closes with a loud, _snick_ , and the woman Louis assumes is her mother rushes into the room. "Harry I'm so sorry, there was an accident just outside my building. Thank you for staying with her, is she alright?"

"She has a bit of a temperature but I put her down for a bit of a nap and it doesn't seem as bad anymore..." Louis forgets the words as they're spoken, watching as his boyfriend kisses the baby on her forehead before handing her over. 

Later, when they're getting dressed for dinner, Louis pictures him with Lily and lets out an adoring sigh. 

They end up at an Italian restaurant they used to frequent when they had first started dating, Louis smiling as Harry kissed him outside under the tree, lit up with twinkling Christmas lights. 

"I didn't have time to get you a proper present today H." 

Giggling at the distraught look on his boyfriends face Harry, pulls him closer; arms linked around Louis' waist as his leant in to kiss the pout away, lips moving softy together. 

"Don't need one; this is better than any present." 

Grinning wide, Louis kissed Harry again; "This can count as today's present. A date." Harry didn't see the need in fighting, simply opting to kiss Louis' temple and lead them to the door of the restaurant. Louis voice lowered as they got to the door, a suggestive smirk on his face. "We're also having dessert."

"Yes. Cake. And only cake."


	7. On The Seventh Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 20th

Harry spent his morning playing with the seven children stuck at the centre while their parents were working or Christmas shopping. He had them spread out at the craft table making cards for an hour before turning the volume up on the carols and dancing with them; hips shaking side to side and swinging his arms above his head, joining hands with them and doing some kind of crazy rendition of the hokey pokey. With the wind howling outside and gentle whimpers escaping the youngest of the children, Harry snuggled them all into bean bags and put the Grinch on. 

As Harry entertained the dwindling numbers of excited three to six year olds, Louis was finalising his appointment with their tattoo artist. 

They had sat at the light table drawing up designs of the two tattoos; birds and a birdcage. Louis was excited; the few matching ones that Harry and himself had inked into their skin always gave him a surge of happiness whenever he looked at their black lines twined around his ankles or his arms. A tie to each other that family friends had laughed and scoffed at, a representation of something akin to commitment.

"I'll see you and H this afternoon then." 

Handing Louis the appointment card with the time and price of the tattoos; Tom smiled, giving a wave before heading out to the back of the shop. 

On his way home, Louis thought about their first tattoo experience. He had gone before Harry, which meant he could watch his boyfriend have the words - that fit inside his own quotation marks - written onto his wrist. Harry's skin was covered in mismatched tattoo's, meaning he was no stranger to the pain, which only made Louis curious as to why the younger man squirmed so much when he was having them done. Once Tom had reached the end of the tattoo, needle inking the skin just above bone, Harry had whimpered.

Louis had asked and Tom pulled the needle away to snort a laugh into the crook of his elbow. "Hurts?" Harry had tilted his voice up at the end to turn it into a question though. 

"You've got tattoos everywhere," he turned to Tom, "Is that one of those 'increased pain sensitivity' spots or something?" He had tattoos himself, didn't think they hurt all that much and Harry definitely didn't show any signs of having a low tolerance for pain - particularly when Louis got to hit him nice and hard in bed (all he did was moan). 

He grazed his eyes over Harry's body; a flush high on his cheekbones, teeth sunk into the corner of his bottom lip, sitting on his free hand with his legs tense and crossed at the ankles. 

"Oh." 

Louis knew the kinds of noises Harry made when he was turned on, of course someone like him - who enjoyed his sex rough - would have a kink like that. He was an idiot to not have realised it sooner. 

Harry was horny. 

He had wanted to watch Harry get another tattoo since the second they left the parlour last time and now he had it all ready to go. 

Harry came home with a line of black pen dragging from his hairline to his chin, sparkles in his hair and paint on his shirt. Despite the mess the children had made of him, he still smiled impossibly wide as he pecked Louis' cheek on his way in the door. 

"Good day H?" 

"The best! We made Christmas cards, Lux made one for both of us." 

Sorting through the pile of cards he was holding, the rest probably all for himself, he found the one he was talking about and handed it to Louis. 

He cooed at the pink and green stick figures of himself, Harry and Lux. "Oh hey, speaking of Lux. What time is it?" 

"Please enlighten me as to how the time and my goddaughter are related." He raised his eye brow and unlocked his phone, "It's two o'clock." 

"Next present begins at three, casual clothes and leave the glitter in your hair. Please." 

"What, do you want me naked too?" 

Louis' head popped up over the couch where he was spread, glancing at Harry with wide eyes. "Are you offering?

"No."

"Not yet."

Harry made himself something to eat, sipping at tea as he recounted his day of craft, singing and games to Louis; who in turn told Harry about the new member of his advertisement team who thought 'Frilly Willy' was a good way to describe their new female-oriented dildo. 

After washing up their cups, Harry changed into sweats and cuddled into a hoodie, slipping his green beanie on. In the car, the two were silent as Louis rubbed his thumb over the tattoo inked into Harry's wrist.

They arrived at the parlour and Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet, chewing his nails. Hand in hand; the two walked into the studio, Tom giving them a wave from his seat behind the front counter. 

"We're getting tattoos?" 

Louis grinned at the wide eyed look on Harry's face, buzzing with anticipation at the thought of the tiny birds on his forearm and the cage on his boyfriends ribs. 

"Yeah we are baby. The ones we talked about, but I'm going first." Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled his brows down towards his nose. 

"But you know that-"

"Yep." 

"And that I might-"

"Yep." 

"But Lou-" 

Louis pulled Harry in with fingers clenched in the fabric of his jumper, rose onto his toes and pressed his lips to his ear. 

"Harry. If you keep whining, I will have to punish you." Louis sunk his teeth into his earlobe.

Hissing, Harry pulled away as Tom appeared between them. Flushing bright pink with words stuck on his tongue, he let Louis guide him over to a chair with a hand on the small of his back. It had been weeks since Louis had pulled the spanking card. 

The last time (three weeks ago) he had ended up in a proper scene with Louis, it had mostly been because he was flirting with the receptionist at his Christmas party, (of course he wasn't _really_ flirting, Louis just really wanted to rough him up and Harry was being so _nice_ in his tight jeans, and his pink nail polish). 

Louis sat in the chair, laying his forearm on the armrest. Tattoos didn't scare him, but he still held Harry's hand in his. 

"How have you been H?" 

Tearing his eyes away from Louis arm, Harry told Tom about his week at the centre and how they might be looking to hire him permanently once Natalie goes on maternity leave.

When the needle made contact with Louis skin - the familiar albeit, annoying, sensation vibrated his arm as he watched Harry's face, a mesmerised look focused on the tiny needles puncturing Louis skin. 

The silhouetted birds stood stark black, rimmed in a thin red line when Tom pulled away to look at Harry. Unbothered, Harry continued to stare between the needles and the freshly raised ink on Louis arm. Tattoos had always done it for him; the anticipation of the needle, the sting, the vibrations and the permanent inking of a pattern on his skin enough to drive him wild. It was like Louis sucking bruises into his hip bone, only permanent. 

Something about that day was slightly different though, in the back of his mind Harry thought it could have had something to do with the threat of a spanking or the anticipation of what would happen once he left with a new tattoo. He looked a little spacey to Louis, which was a complete turn on. 

As Tom wiped his skin clean and rubbed Vaseline over his ribs, Harry sat on his hands and wiggled side to side in his seat. The blue outlines from the carbon paper had him biting at the corner of his lip. 

Louis trailed his nails up the side of Harry's neck, drawing slow patters that had him tilting his head back and fluttering his eyes closed. Tom ran his hand once over his side before pressing the gun to the skin. 

His entire body was tingling; his toes curled, his fingers clenched, his muscles locked and his heart beat was in his ears and in his ribs. The needles left hot sparks of energy trailing along each bone or muscle or tendon, curling into a little ball at the top of his groin.

He gave a small whimper as Louis played with the hair at the nape of his neck; moaned a little louder as he tugged hard and sent shockwaves down to his knees before he registered the needle moving lower, almost at his waist. 

Harry didn't acknowledge the laughs of Tom or the heated look in Louis eyes. Didn't acknowledge the radio playing his favourite song or the way he pulled away every so often to groan into the side of the chair. 

All he could register was the burn of the needle and the drag of the cloth on his skin, the sparks fluttering down between his ribs, down to his v-lines and straight to the base of his cock. Only noticed the ache in it as Tom swipes oil over the ink, let's some drip down into the curve of his waist and around to the back of his pants, slipping over his underwear line. 

The cold of the Vaseline makes him jump, startled at the sudden coolness on his fiery skin. He unclenches his hands and quickly slips them from under his arse as Tom turns away for a moment to grab a small sheet of plastic, fists hard at his cock before a throat clears loudly by his head. Eyes snapping open, he catches Louis eyes switching from horny as fuck to angry as all hell. 

Tom tapes the square of plastic to Harry's ribs, a smug look on his face at the curly haired man's obvious problem. "Aren't I glad your goddaughter has never seen you get a tattoo." 

Tom laughs, Harry forcing his own strained chuckle as he became too preoccupied with the angry look Louis had given him and his aching cock in his sweats. 

Thanking Tom with a genuine smile, Louis pays before leading Harry outside, smile turning into a frown as they head to the car. Harry runs and as soon as he hears the *click of the locks he's in the passenger seat with his pants halfway down his thighs. His cock springs free, already achingly hard from the twenty minute tattoo, precome smearing on his hoodie. 

He instinctively wraps his hand around the base, hissing at the friction he had been craving for a half hour only to have it slapped away as Louis hops in the car. 

"Don't." 

Harry whimpers, painfully hard, but when Louis says stop he knows he has too. 

"You know the rules. "With a yank to his hair, Louis hisses; "No touching. You were so desperate; you went for it as soon as Tom turned around. I'm disappointed Harry and you _will_ pay for it." 

He moved to tuck his cock back into his sweats but Louis' hand grasps his wrist; "Leave it." Humiliated, Harry hangs his head and gives a small sniffle. "Sit on your hands." Louis is short with him, lacking any of the endearment from earlier. 

It only takes twenty minutes, but the trip home has Harry whimpering again as he wriggles on his hands. Cock still curved up and dirtying his hoodie. 

Louis doesn't wait for him, moving straight towards the house and locking the car once he's heard Harry slam his door shut. He turns to watch as he shuffles toward him with his pants low on his hips, dick still tucked out over the waist band. He knows better than to try and hide it. 

Louis showers, has a cup of tea and watches the end of a Friends rerun while Harry paces. They don't eat, Louis not hungry and Harry too riled up to even look at food. He looks lost, standing at the end of their bed as Louis cuddles in and shuts of his bedside light. 

"C'mon Harry, get in." He reaches into the draw beside him, clutches at something as Harry crawls over the bed. Under the doona, he is completely still as Louis strokes a hand up his cock, finally. Tears pool in the corners of Harry's eyes. 

"You aren't getting out of this Harry."

Louis thumbs at his head before sliding down his shaft. Harry doesn't notice it until there are no more fingers on his dick and it's finally being tucked back into his pants. 

Harry is wearing a cock ring.


	8. On The Eight Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 21st 

The sheets drag over his cock with every movement, his chest stays flushed and his eyes don't close. He chews on the inside of his mouth and whimpers pathetically at the weight of Louis' arm resting low on his hips, just above his cock. The ring is constricting, tight around his balls to the point of a constant ache, because Louis _knows_ that the tighter it is, the longer Harry stays completely hard. 

There's an ebbing sensation of pain and heat hitting his abdomen in waves as he shuffles around the bed. 

He can't sleep, and the urge to get himself off while Louis lies next to him is driving him insane but he wants to be good, doesn't want to disappoint him.

With the ring in place it's impossible for Harry to properly calm himself down. The only friction aside from the constant pressure of the doona resting over his hips came from the graze of his hand across the top of his cock as he tossed and turned. Each time it happened, he would hiss at the contact and widen his eyes in horror as he checked that he hadn't disturbed Louis. 

Harry began to recall every memory he had of Louis and cock rings, so despite his desperation; each time he thought the pain in his balls and the heat in his cock was too much pressure, he withdrew his hand, because the anticipation of Louis allowing him to reach his orgasm was continuously overwhelming. 

Louis woke up at seven to soft whimpers. He rolled over to find Harry's face screwed up tight, bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his hands fisting at the sheet below him. His cock was half hard against his stomach, twitching slightly when their eyes met.

"Lou..." 

"You're such a good boy. Bet you wanted to touch yourself all night. Am I right, baby?" 

Louis voice, husky with sleep, had Harry's eyes dropping slightly; breath stuttering slightly and the desire to please overwhelming.

"Yes, Daddy." 

Louis sits up; yawning as his arms stretch above his head, shoulders tense with sleep. As he starts to move toward the kitchen he pulls a long sleeved shirt on, long enough to obviously belong to Harry. He stops short at the whine coming from the bed. 

"Baby, I'm sure you can wait a little longer, you're always so good for me. I need a cup of tea, you wouldn't want to upset daddy, would you?" 

Harry shakes his head with wide eyes, curls sticking to his forehead with bright red cheeks. "No."

"No, what?" Louis raises an eyebrow. 

"No, Daddy." He crosses the room again to press a kiss to the top of his hair. 

"Good boy." 

Louis makes him eat two dry pieces of toasts, caresses his sides and runs his fingers down his back while he drinks two bottles of water. He sucks on his neck as he sits at the dining room table crunching on pieces of apple and murmurs soft endearments into his ear. 

"So good, my little princess. Does it hurt?" He trails his fingertips down to his bare cock, grazes against its head, the touch barely there. Harry whimpers and nods his head. There are purplish bags under his eyes and his dick is sensitive, stinging almost. 

Louis sits on the couch, pulls Harry in by the hips and slips his sweats off. Lying down, he spreads his legs slightly and drags Harry on top of him; pushes his head on his chest, guides his hand to cup his neck. 

"Need to sleep baby." His cock is resting on Louis hip bone, and he purposely adjusts underneath him to ween out a quite groan. "You can come later." He drags his fingers down the nobs of his spine and draws mindless shapes over his arse.

Harry manages to get a good few hours of sleep, wanting desperately to please Louis. He jolts awake at the warmth of Louis hand wrapping around his cock. Noticing Harry awake, he rolls them over gently so he's resting between Harry's naked thighs. Pressing wet, open mouthed kisses down his chest and v-line, Louis eventually sucks his cock into his mouth. The loud moans coming from Harry has Louis' own cock hardening, curse words falling freely from the younger man’s mouth as Louis tongue swirls around the head, hand playing with Harry's balls. 

"Daddy, m'gunna... Need too-" 

Hollowing his cheeks, Louis pulls off with an obscene *pop. Harry's hips fall to the couch, tears pricking his eyes, cock still achingly hard and confined. 

"Not yet baby, Daddy isn't ready for you to come yet." 

Pulling his own pants off, Louis gives himself a few quick drags of his hand as he moves to sit on Harry's chest, slowly dragging his ass along the underside of Harry's cock on his way, drawing a groan from the younger man. 

"Daddy should get to come first right?" 

Nodding his head eagerly, wanting to get his tongue on Louis cock, Harry drops his jaw and covers his teeth. 

He loves ruining him, is the thing. Loves getting Harry to that point where all that matters is Louis and Louis' skin on his. He's careful and attentive; knows that when Harry starts to mumble he needs to slow down, makes sure that he calls him his baby when he hits him, knows to push him that tiny bit more once he's gone silent. But he also knows that when he alternates between rough and tender it drives Harry absolutely nuts. Knows that it'll make him shiver, keep him flushed red and sweaty, have him wriggling then freezing beneath him as often as he forgets to breathe, knows it encourages him to hold on that tiny bit longer. 

He presses into the heat of Harry's mouth and sits there while he looks up at him with his eyes half closed, lips stretched over the base of his cock. Sits there until he's struggling beneath him, increasing the pace of his breathing until Louis is gently rising and falling on hurried breaths.

He runs his fingers over his shiny lips, grazes them across his cheekbones and up over his eyelids before he's rocking slightly in his mouth. Harry's tongue rubs at his vein as he stills again. He wriggles and then he's clutching at Louis back as he pulls his cock away from him and shoves it back in. He gags on it, reflex tears pricking the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as Louis thrusts into his mouth. 

He alternates between grinding into and fucking his mouth before the pit of his stomach is clenching and Louis pulls out, hand pumping himself until he's spilling all over Harry's chest. The younger man ruts up against Louis' arse, craving friction on his painfully hard cock. 

Harry's breathing speeds up, becoming shallow as he nears his own orgasm, only to be stopped by Louis pushing himself off Harry's chest. 

"Baby, what did I say about you coming?" 

"Not until you say. Sorry, Daddy." 

Louis sighs, heading into the bathroom to get a cloth. As he walks out of the ensuite his eye catches on the silk scarf hanging on the end of their bed, an idea forming as he grabs it and heads back out to his boyfriend. 

Harry is still on the couch, hands laced on his stomach to stop himself from touching, cock a deep pink. 

"Sit up baby." 

Quick to oblige, Harry sits up; cock bobbing slightly, rubbing against his stomach as Louis walks around him and leans over the back of the couch. 

Pulling Harry's hands together behind his back, Louis loops the silk scarf around them; once, twice, three times and then secures it with a knot. 

"You didn't listen to me, Harry; nearly came without my permission. Did I say that was okay?" 

"No, Daddy." 

"That's right, so now I'm going to punish you, Princess." Harry whines, sinking onto the floor; up on his knees with his chin resting on the edge of the couch. "Good boy, always know exactly what to do to make me happy." Harry hums quietly in appreciation of the compliment, sticking his arse out further and dropping his shoulders into his neck. 

"Want you to count. Think we'll do ten." 

Harry's voice is loud as he counts out the numbers through clenched teeth. "One." His left arse cheek stings as Louis' palm strikes him right next to his hole. "Two." 

When he gets to six, Louis pushes his hands between his thighs and aims his next slap close to his balls, toying quickly with the cock ring before doing slaps seven through ten in quick succession. 

"That's a good boy, my good boy." 

Undoing the scarf that bound Harry's hands, Louis kissed the red marks on either wrist, pulling Harry up to stand in front of him. 

Harry's eyes were distant, cock still aching, throbbing in time with the sting of his red skin from Louis' spanking. Louis kissed him lightly on the lips, then his cheeks and forehead. 

"Still with me baby?" 

Harry nodded slowly, head in a daze but still with Louis. 

"I’m gonna get your present ready, come to the bedroom baby." Louis braces his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him up, guiding him to their bed slowly with a hand on his waist and the other griping his hip. 

Harry just lies there with his legs spread and his arms above his head, eyes closed and completely open for Louis. His eyes are glassy and focused on the ceiling as his balls throb and his cock aches. "Hurts Daddy, hurts so bad." He doesn't move. 

Louis dims the lights and digs their baby oil out of the bottom cupboard in their bathroom. Kneeling beside Harry, he skims his fingers up the overheated skin of his calves, his thighs, his abs and his chest. Kisses his neck, his forehead and sucks on his bottom lip. 

"M'going to turn you over, love. Can you roll onto your side a bit? There you go, thank you, my beautiful boy." He helps him the rest of the way, laying him on his stomach. "Get comfy baby, gonna be here for a while. Want to spoil you." 

Harry shifts against the sheets, freezing as his cock rocks into the mattress before adjusting his hips, lifting his arms up and resting his head on his hands. Louis lathers his hands in the baby oil and sits between Harry's legs. 

Starting at his right leg, Louis digs his fingers into his soles and works them between his toes, rubs at his heel and over the tendons in the back of his foot. Harry hums as he presses into the back of his calves, dragging his knuckles hard up and down the muscle. He does the other leg then rests back on his heels and pushes his palms up his ankles, over his calves and his thighs. 

His works his hands over his thighs again, takes his time doing both, uses his thumbs to rub at the skin between them before flattening his palms over top sides of them and grinding his thumbs up to the base of his arse. They drag across his cheeks before Louis covers them with his small hands and kneads gently, pushing them together and dragging his knuckles back and forth. 

When Louis moves to sit on Harry, he gives a loud groan as his cock grounds harder against the mattress. He drags his hands from the top of his shoulders down, stopping to dig his thumbs into the dip at the top of his arse. He curls his fingers over his hips, drags them up his waist and back down to his hips a few times, caressing his curves and again using his thumbs to push hard at his skin. 

Louis moves his way up Harry's back; using the heel of his hand to work out the kinks in his muscles, dipping his fingers over the edges of his ribs and up almost under his arms. He digs hard into his collar bones as he works over his shoulders and down his arms - once, twice, three times - he drags them up and down from his forearms to his neck. 

He rolls Harry over again, repeats the process from his toes and back up to his hands where he rubs his own fingers between Harry's; works his thumb up the heel, into the palm. 

His eyes are closed, face relaxed as Louis works his way up his neck again. "I love you baby." Harry hums in response as Louis moves back down his body and begins to press open mouthed kisses all the way down his body.

He starts with a lingering peck to the forehead, down over his cheekbones to the skin below his ear and around the base of his neck before going back up to his lips. Louis presses his closed lips over Harry's and works his mouth open slowly; sucking gently on his bottom lip, sliding his tongue gently across the skin before slipping it into his mouth to rub at the back of his teeth. He spends ten minutes kissing his mouth open until he's red and raw, before sucking quietly down his abs and his navel. He kisses in the curve of his waist and the jut of his hip bones, sucks the inseam of his thighs. 

He slicks his hands up again before toying with the ring around his balls, sliding it off slowly enough to have Harry hissing and lazily wriggling in his grip. 

Louis' fingers graze over Harry's hole, the younger man’s hips pushing further into the touch with a groan. 

"Wanna fuck you baby." 

Taking Harry's whimper as more than enough confirmation, Louis pushes one finger still covered in oil into Harry, moving it slowly in and out as Harry writhes on the bed. 

"More Daddy, please." 

He takes his time spreading him open; rubs at his walls with two then three fingers, curves them in search of his prostate, grazes their tips against the bundle of nerves as Harry fists at the sheets. 

"Ready for me baby?" 

"Yes Daddy. Yes, please." 

Louis digs into their side draw and rubs lube onto his cock, pulls Harry in with his hands cupping the backs of his thighs, wraps his legs around his waist. "Can you hold them there on your own, sweetheart?" He gives a quick nod, so Louis laces one hand with Harry's and stretches it above their heads as he leans over him, chest to chest, and guides himself to his hole. 

Placing his forehead on Harry's, whispering, "Love you baby," Louis slowly pushes forward until his hips meet Harry's skin. 

Louis gives Harry more than enough time to adjust, just rests there against him, rests there inside him, for a few minutes before he grinds gentle figure eights into Harry. Gradually pulling out half way before working back in until he's leaving just the tip inside him with each thrust.

He takes his time again, stilling once Harry starts to clench too hard around him in anticipation of an orgasm. He drags it out for as long as he can, until Harry is barely whispering his; "Please Daddy, been waiting so long." 

"Yeah you have baby." 

Louis speeds up his thrusts, skin slapping against Harry's as he groans into his boyfriends shoulder. His legs drop slightly from where they rest curled around Louis' hips. His breathing speeds up, but he doesn't come. He waits. 

Louis moves a hand to rest on the dip bellow his navel, can feel his muscles clench as heat builds in his own cock, sweat sticking his fringe to his forehead. 

"Want to hear you." 

Harry groans louder, pushing down to meet each of Louis thrusts. He allows the moans of _daddy, daddy, daddy_ to fall from his lips. 

He slows down again as Harry starts to quieten, as he starts to close his eyes and shake his head against the pillow. Louis slips his thighs from around his waist, pulls out to reach for another pillow to rest Harry's hips on. 

The angle isn't as good, but Harry doesn't seem to notice. Starts shaking from head to toe, as his breathe comes quicker; almost too fast, until they stop completely.

Louis stills and presses kisses up his chest and repeatedly to his lips, "Breathe Harry, you're okay. I'm right here." His eyes open as he takes a deep, slow breathe. Unfocused, he gives Louis a dopey smile. 

His hips jump and Louis pushes into him hard, twice, before he stops again. Grinding his hips into his prostate, Louis tucks his head into the crook of Harry's neck and sucks. 

"Want you to come, baby." 

Louis has edged Harry before, has held him back from an orgasm for a full thirty six hours, but he's never seen him arch his back so far. His shoulders press into the sheets hard as he just curves away from the bed. 

Louis comes too, as Harry's hips grind into him from where he's locked his feet flat against the mattress. Harry is totally lax against him. 

Once he's pulled out and tugged him into his arms, Louis presses kisses under the shell of his ear; "So proud of you, my gorgeous boy. You looked so pretty all spread out, waiting for me. Waited so long and patiently. So good for me." 

Harry's eyes stare unfocused up at Louis, lips parted slightly as they slowly inch up his cheeks into a tiny smile. 

"There's my princess, are you with me yet baby?" His face is blissed out, eyes dazed as they finally lock on Louis'. He gives a barely there nod and giggles quietly. "Not quite, I see." 

He holds him until he is able to focus on him properly, holds him until he stops shaking and is able to turn his head to the side for a kiss. They lay there as the afternoon sun turns into a gentle glow from the moon. 

"I love you, Lou. Trust you, always." He's still a little spacey, can feel it in his bones and the sluggish quality to the thoughts slowly returning to him. His legs feel like jello, his dick is aching and he almost feels like he could fall asleep filthy. 

Louis notices and returns the sentiment before sitting them up slightly. Blood rushes into Harry's head and he sways a little, but Louis' got his arm around his waist and a palm pressed between his shoulder blades and he hasn't been this relaxed in months. 

Later, when they've made the slow journey into the bathroom together, Louis runs them a bath and lights all of Harry's scented candles. Lavender and sea salt linger in the air as he helps him into the bath and gets in behind him, rubs soap and bath salts into his skin. It's dark, aside from the slow flickers of flame casting shadows across the walls. 

Harry rests his head on Louis' collar bones and sighs gently, feels like he's not in his body. They turn their heads at the same time, breathing each other's air as the slow flitting of their eyes have a silent conversation of their own. They kiss eventually, slowly, until the water is lukewarm and Louis gets a cramp in his leg. 

He sends a quick text through to his secretary asking her to push back his morning meetings before turning his phone off and returning to their bedroom with two bottles of water and a bowl of fruit salad. They lean against the headboard, feeding each other slices of apple and watermelon before Louis makes him drink a bottle and a half on his own. 

Harry faces him as they lie down, tucks his head into Louis chest as his arms wrap around his waist. 

"You okay baby?" 

Harry mumbles into his chest, as lips rest against his forehead. 

"Feel amazing, Lou. Love you, merry Christmas." 

Louis laughs quietly, chest rumbling under Harry's ear. "Love you too, H. Merry Christmas."


	9. On The Ninth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens.

December 22nd 

They wake up tangled in sheets and each other's skin. One of Harry's legs between Louis' and his curls tickling his neck. Harry assumes Louis has pushed all his meetings back, like he always does when he knows Harry needs him the next day. 

So they just close their eyes again, tuck closer into their warm bodies and bask in the rooms' relaxed glow. Louis holds off on getting up for as long as he can, but eventually he trails kisses up Harry's neck and whispers to him that he's going to the bathroom. 

When he returns, the curtains are open and the dull light of a sunrise is pouring in through their floor to ceiling windows. Harry's got a sheet around him and his palms rest on the frozen glass; orange, yellow and red light tinting his skin a gentle pink. 

His shoulders are slouched, feet sunk heavily into the floor and Louis knows he'll have red marks on the back of his thighs, raw skin flushing his arse, love bites on his hips and up his neck. He looks relaxed as he presses his forehead to the window and stares out at their city. 

Louis moves over to him, presses him further against the cool glass and links his arms around his waist with his head on his shoulder; lips below his ear. 

They watch the sun as it peaks up over the buildings on the horizon; get stuck in its rays as the pinks and the purples fade into patches of blues and greys. Louis cuddles Harry all morning, repeats his 'I Love You's' over warm tea and pancakes, kisses him when he turns his head the right way and massages soap into his skin when they share the shower. 

Louis realises they're quickly running out of a lot of things around the house; toothpaste tubes squeezed empty, the last roll of toilet paper almost at its end and no milk left in the fridge. Not wanting to leave Harry, he gets the younger man dressed; pulling his brown coat over the top of his sweater, his black beanie over his curls and places a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

Harry stays quiet, smiling nonetheless, like he usually does after a day like yesterday. He clings to Louis' side as they walk down their front steps, needing the reassurance that he's still there.

"Alright baby?" 

Harry hums happily, eyes meeting Louis' as the older man slings an arm over his shoulders and laces their fingers.

"Love you." 

"Love you, Lou." 

Their hands stay tangled together as they walk the three blocks towards the mall. Frozen concrete beneath their soles, wind slinking into the collars of their coats. 

When they get inside, gingerbread and coffee lacing the warm air of the heater, Harry's hands wind around Louis forearm with his fingers linked together. There are people everywhere; frantic looking parents searching for last minute presents, screaming children on holidays and teenagers hanging around food outlets. It's loud, there are wreaths and holly hanging from the ceiling and a Santa scene set up in the middle of the atrium. Harry looks enamoured with the decorations, his cheeks dimpling as the annual mix of panic, enthusiasm and excitement trails up his spine, curls around his cheeks like a trance. 

They order spiced lattes just for the sake of it and Harry sticks to his side; leaves his hands locked around Louis' forearms. He points and giggles at the mannequins dressed in fluffy red night gowns, coos at the elf costumes hung up in a children's clothing store and snorts at the sexual innuendos lining the windows of the lingerie shop. 

Louis doesn't stand a chance; the second they walk past the blue and yellow shop tucked away to the side, he knows he's fucked. The high pitched yips, low howls and the trickling of running water has Harry freezing and walking backwards until he's level with the entrance; neck turning slowly to look at the shop then back to Louis with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, eyes wide. 

Louis nods at him and Harry's gone; races through the door and gets lost amongst the aisles of birdseed and cages of animals. 

Louis wanders past the tanks of fish, admiring the colours as they swim through fake grass and multi-coloured rocks, their wide eyes following him as he tries to find Harry. 

There are cages of tiny mice, hamsters and white rabbits but Harry is nowhere to be seen. Louis finds the puppies at the back of the store, pugs sleeping on blankets and yelping as they roam about their floor space. The smallest puppy has one of the bigger ones underneath him, biting at his ear with a growl; Louis watches fondly as they continue to play fight.

Tearing his eyes away from the puppies, Louis looks over to the other half of the back wall, sheets of plastic caging in black, white, ginger and grey kittens. Of course, that's where he finds his boyfriend. 

Harry is crouched over the plastic walls, fingers scratching one of the black kittens behind the ears while his other hand holds one up to his face; bumping his nose against its' little pink one. His dimples are wide as he moves to rub a thumb over another kitten’s stomach, eyes bright with wonder. 

"Lou..." Louis already knows that he's going to buy him a kitten. Knew they wouldn't leave the store without some kind of pet. "Did you have any plans for today's present?" He looks up at him with shiny green eyes and Louis is getting him a kitten. They're buying a kitten together and Louis is going to have to look at the cutest boy alive cuddling the cutest little kitten and he's fucked. He's twenty three, the CEO of a sex toy company and he's adopting a kitten with his boyfriend. 

"Not anymore I don't." He kneels down beside Harry and runs his index finger over the fur between a ginger tabby cats ears. 

"Can we have one?" 

"Of course we can, baby." Harry turns and topples into Louis, lips smacking into his with a kitten cradled in his palms. 

"Can we have two?"

"Maybe we should start with one?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Probably a good idea, but how do we even pick one, they're all so beautiful." He's got heart eyes for the kittens, and Louis not ashamed to say the he's giving Harry _and_ the kittens heart eyes. 

It's then that Harry notices the little ginger tabby at the back of the pen. It's a lot smaller than the other kittens, almost the size of Harry's hand, and has one eye drooping closed while the other is wide open; staring right at him. The size difference of this kitten and the rest reminds Harry of his boyfriend, smaller than himself, and he knows instantly that that's the one. 

He stands up, reaching to the back to pick up the kitten who lets out a squeaky _meow._

"I want this one Lou. Please. Please... Please."

Louis is endeared by the adoration on Harry's face; bright eyes, big smile and round dimples as he pets the kitten in his arms. It purrs softly, lids fluttering closed at the sensation of Harry tickling beneath its' chin. 

"Okay, alright. Let's get that one." 

Harry's smile is impossibly wide, dimples gracing his cheeks as he plants a dramatic kiss on his boyfriends’ lips. "Shit, Lou, this is going to be great. We're getting a kitten!" 

Louis pays for the kitten and her accessories, listening to the information the shop assistant gives them about vaccinations and proper care while Harry just stares lovingly at it asleep in his arms. 

They finish their shopping, Harry not being able to help carry anything because "She might run away, Lou" and "What if she wakes up and it's not me holding her?" They reach the entrance of the shopping centre and Harry stops dead in his tracks, Louis turning on his heels with a questioning look. 

"H, what are you doing?" 

"Lou you have to go home and get the car, she can't go out in this cold; she'll freeze!" Louis drops his chin to his chest and lets his shoulders slouch; he doesn't want to leave Harry alone, and he certainly doesn't want to leave Harry alone, in a shopping centre, with a six hundred dollar kitten. 

"Harry, I really don't think-" 

Harry hisses at him. Scowls, covers the kittens ears and seethes out a; "Shut it. I'm not letting her go outside Louis, and if she stays; I stay." 

Louis trudges through the snow with his head tucked down against the wind, grumbling to himself. He starts questioning his sanity, before moving on to question Harry's sanity, and stops short when he realises what he's just done. 

When there's a baby in the room, Louis may as well not exist to Harry; he's too loved up and cooing at their chubby cheeks and their tiny toes. A kitten, of his own? Louis just sold his sex life away for the next year. And while the image of Harry asleep with a tiny ball of orange fur curled up in his arms makes his heart hurt a little, the idea of trying to get Harry away from it terrifies him. 

So, as he trudges up the stairs to their house and unlocks the door, as he storms in to grab the car keys and straight back outside, he regrets. He regrets as the heater warms him up and the radio hums with carols. And he regrets while he phones Harry and tells him he's outside. He regrets until Harry walks out with his head tilted towards his chest, lips moving and a small ginger head poking out from between the edges of his collar. 

On the way home, Harry has one hand twined with Louis' and the other stroking between the ears of the kitten where she rests in the dip between his thighs. "What do you want to name her, H?" 

Harry stares out the window for a few long seconds. "Gingerbread." He turns to look at Louis when he gets no reply. His mouth is open slightly, the sides of his mouth quirking upwards in a half smile. "What's wrong with that? I think it suits her quite nicely, actually." 

"No, no it's cute Haz. Just... How'd you even come up with that?" Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry's cheeks flush and his eyes turn away to look out the window again. "Harry?" 

"I was just eating a cookie and she started to lick between my fingers and then she was all over me and her paws were on my chest and she mayhaveeatenafewpiecesofgingerbread but she's fine see, all sleepy and perfect." He rushes his words, but Louis' used to it and is torn between being completely endeared and in hysterics. 

Later, when he finds the two of them asleep in the middle of his bed, Louis takes a photo and posts it to Harry's Instagram. He's enamoured with Harry, and with Gingerbread and maybe yeah, he definitely doesn't regret it anymore.


	10. On The Tenth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tests out a new product for work.

December 23rd 

Louis regrets it. 

He doesn't get to cuddle in bed (Harry has her nestled into his side, afraid Louis will crush her) because "She's scared! It's just until she's comfy in her new home." He steps in her pee at six o'clock in the morning as he's trying to get his tie straight, has to change his socks. He trips over her as he's making tea and has Harry ignore him for ten minutes after she squeals like a wounded child. He has to kiss her nose before he's allowed to kiss Harry and then he's on his way to work; regretting. 

Harry and Gingerbread are adorable and he has such a hard time saying no to the stupidest things; even if it is the cat spending the night in Louis' place, and they're only twelve hours into owning her. Harry walked her around the house, explaining each room and its purpose as he went, before feeding her and spending all night curled up on the couch with her. 

He's fond of the kitten, she's beautiful with her bright orange fur, her tiny little body and her lazy eye. He can admit to himself that most of the regret has its roots in jealousy, but he'd never say it out loud. His lock screen is a photo of Harry and him with their heads together; Gingerbread nestled in their hands, head curled into their necks. 

When he gets inside, Niall is the first person to catch up to him. "We got it approved for production!" 

Louis is too caught up fussing over the kitten stealing his place in the spotlight that he has no idea what Niall is talking about until he glances down at the paperwork he's handing him. "Oh right. That's great." 

The approved signature for their new product was great news; meant all the more money Louis would have to spend on Harry and more toys to add onto his stock, but he just isn't in the right frame of mind to be excited about it. 

"You alright mate? I thought you'd be buzzing, this was your idea." 

Clearing all thoughts of the kitten that was probably still asleep on his side of the bed at home, Louis thought Niall was right. The company had so many basic sex toys, pretentious sex toys and expensive sex toys, but now they'd be producing innovative ones. Louis should celebrate, deserves to celebrate; he's landed a deal for a new product that was his own idea. 

"Yeah, I am excited. Let's go get a cake or something to celebrate me being brilliant." 

"That's the spirit!" 

Niall claps Louis on the back, hand resting between his shoulder blades as he leads Louis to the elevators and out the entrance of their building. They wind up just down the street at a small bakery that had cakes Louis thought could almost give Harry a run for his money.

"I'll order a cake, you wait outside." 

Trusting Niall to pick an appropriate cake, he finds a quaint table underneath an outdoor heater and pulls out his phone to a new message from Harry, asking him to pick out some more toys for Gingerbread on his way home. Scowling at his phone, he sends a thumbs up emoji in reply because he would never hear the end of it otherwise.

Niall returns a few minutes later, white cake box in hand. 

"Alright, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

Niall lets out a bark of laughter, gaze meeting Louis'. "Spill." 

Letting out a sigh, Louis pulls himself to his feet to walk beside Niall on their way back to the office. Pocketing his phone, he begins to have a right whinge.

"Harry and I got a kitten yesterday, and when I say the both of us I mean she may as well just be Harry's. I woke up with cat hair in my mouth, I stepped in her piss and she just seems to rule the house." Or rule Harry, he thinks to himself. 

Niall stops in his tracks, searching his face for any indication of a joke. Finding none, he begins to cackle; head thrown back and clutching one handedly at his ribs. He almost drops the cake. 

"Lou, that's priceless! Let me guess, you're worried your sex life will no longer exist?" 

Louis can feel the flush burn on his cheeks as he bows his head to glare at the sidewalk, because yeah, that's exactly what was worrying him. He feels like a teenage girl in his jealousy as he kicks his foot against a lamp post. 

"Louis, you know you just got approved production of the royalty of gay sex toys right? There's some in your office for you to check out, why not give it a go with H? Make him forget all about that kitten." 

"Are you trying to give me sex advice?" 

"Are you implying it's bad sex advice?" 

Louis just grumbles and trudges up the stairs, foregoing the elevator. He only realises Niall's not next to him when he reaches the first platform. "Oi, you coming?" 

"I ain't taking the stairs. That's ten levels you're about to climb." Louis contemplates taking the elevator, but in the end he flips Niall off and starts climbing again. 

He grumbles the entire way, resenting the kitten and its' irresistible cuteness. He's not even sure she likes him; she's always wound up in Harry. Louis scolds himself slightly at his childish thoughts; Harry would never love him less than a kitten, less than *their kitten that they were raising _together._ And even if his attention was focused slightly better on Gingerbread, Louis had all the tools at his beck and call to make sure Harry wasn't so concerned with toilet training. 

The beads are on his desk when he gets there; velvet boxes for each different colour and specialisation (he put up a huge fight for the self-heating and the freezable ones, knew Harry would go absolutely nuts when he found out about them). Niall's obviously beat him up, because their cake is perched beside them too. He opens that first, and the green icing has him snorting into his palm.

_"Now you've got more beads to fill your needs! Congratulations!"_

Louis closes the lid, wanting to find Niall to share the ridiculous cake with him before he eats it all himself and turns to the other three boxes.   
He's happy with the freezable ones; differing shades of blue balls that vary in size. The second box he opens is a set of black beads, its' label boasting the 'self-heating' function; those cost a fortune for the sleek material designed to warm in response to friction but they certain looked worth it. The last set are pink (he requested this colour for himself personally) and he knows they're the ones that vibrate. They come with a remote and a dial on their base to control the five speeds and pulses. And _yeah_ Louis is taking them home. 

The chocolate cake was split between his assistant, her friends and Niall; whom he hadn't told about his decision to take his advice because he wouldn't give the Irish lad the satisfaction. He happily stopped by a pet store on the way home to get new toys for Gingerbread with a newfound inner peace and made the rest of the journey home with the velvet box glinting in the sunlight on the passenger seat. 

Opening the door, the first thing Louis sees is Harry lying on the lounge with her on his chest. His fingers’ absentmindedly scratching behind her ears as he was watches the program on TV. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Harry's face lights up at the sight of Louis in the doorway with a bag full of toys in his hand for Gingerbread. 

"Thank you Louis! She's been playing with my hair all day." 

Handing the bag to Harry, Louis pecks him lightly on the lips before heading to the bedroom to get changed. He strips down to his boxers, pulling on a pair of joggers and one of Harry's white shirts. 

Louis moves back into the lounge room to grab his hand, hauling him to his feet and pulling him toward the bedroom. "Lou? What are you doing?" 

Gingerbread still tucked under his arm, Harry sits on the edge of the bed while Louis walks back out to retrieve the velvet box. Returning with a smirk crinkling his eyes, Louis opens the box, pulls out the pink beads and waits for Harry to react. 

A gasp and a hand flinging over the cats eyes is not what Louis had expected. 

"Louis! What are you doing, you can't let her see that! She's a baby!" Harry's voice is incredulous, eyes wide and panicky. 

"Harry, she's a cat." 

"A kitten. She is a very impressionable kitten." He coos at her and threads her tail between his fingers. 

"You think she'll know what anal beads are?" 

"Would you give them to a one year old to play with?" One of his hands is still cupped over her eyes; her tongue flicking up to try and lick at his skin. 

Louis just stomps the three feet to the edge of the bed, gently pries the kitten from Harry's hands, places her on the floor and pushes his back onto the bed with an angry grunt. He tangles his fingers in his hair as he straddles his hips and pulls hard at his curls to lift his neck and connect their lips. 

He's not patient and he's definitely not gentle, but Harry just groans beneath him and digs his nails into Louis' back with the same levels of aggression; whimpering as his lips are sucked between teeth and nibbled on. 

Harry rakes his nails down the smaller mans’ back, tucks his hands underneath his shirt and pushes it up as fast as he can. They're in their underwear within three minutes; grinding, sucking and biting; Harry's legs still dangling off the edge of the bed. Louis' got his hands down the back of his boyfriends underwear, kneading at his arse and trailing his finger over his hole; he's starting to yank them down his thighs just as there's a loud _meow_ from the floor. 

She paws at his ankles and lets out whimpers in her tiny kitten voice as Harry freezes in horror. 

"Lou she can't see this! It'll scar her for life and she'll never look at me again!" 

With another loud sigh, Louis pulls back from Harry, leaning down to pick up the kitten and take her into the lounge room. He sets her up on the lounge with her new toys to play with and walks back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

"But what if she hurts herself or-" 

Louis captures Harry's lips in his own, kissing him to shut him up. He runs his hands down Harry's arms, circling them around his wrist as he yanks his arms above his head. Gasping against Louis mouth, Harry grinds up against Louis; whimpering softly at the contact. 

Holding both of Harry's wrists in one hand, Louis reaches into his side draw and pulls out another black satin scarf, tying Harry's wrists together above his head. 

Louis grabs hold of his boxers, pulling them down his long legs and throwing them to the side of the room, his cock already hard and slapping against his stomach. He pulls himself up off of Harry, snatching the lube and the beads off the dresser.

"You just need to forget about Gingerbread for a little bit." 

"Lou..." 

"Baby, this is your present, she'll be fine." 

Louis walks back around to where Harry's legs are dangling off the edge of the bed and pulls one up to rest over his shoulder as he slicks up two fingers. His index finger trails over Harry's hole, teasing slightly. Harry's groan is all it takes for Louis to push his finger in up to the knuckle, the younger man whimpering quietly. 

Louis makes quick work of opening Harry up; smiling as he slowly comes undone beneath him. Struggling against the restraints on his wrists, Harry forces his hips to stay flat against the mattress as Louis continues to rub his fingers against his walls, scissoring them gently.

Louis takes his fingers out, smirking down at Harry as the younger man whines at the loss of contact before walking to grab the beads from the box beside their bed. He coats them in lube, Harry's eyes watching intensely as Louis lines them up. His eyes flutter closed as Louis pushes the beads in, biting his lip to stop the moan from leaving him. 

"Pick a number between one and five baby." 

Opening his eyes, Harry mutters the word five and Louis can't help the shit eating grin that takes over his face. "Well, if you say so baby."

When he threads them into his arse, Louis hisses and gives a quiet giggle as Harry squirms. Once he's got them in and the remote is in his hand, he starts to fist at his own cock. He leans in to suck on Harry's bottom lip, pulls back an inch to smile at him as he skips straight to number five. 

Harry's face moves from shock to horror to blissed out as they start to vibrate against his walls; the first bead nailing right into his prostate. Eyebrows pulling down towards his nose, lips quivering, lids fluttering open and closed constantly as his hands clench in their binds. 

"Not five. Not five Lou, no, shit " 

"Want you to stay still Haz, we have to test these out and it's only going to work if you concentrate on them. I don't see the point in a test run if I'm doing all the work, do you?" Louis is all smug and sass as he gets off the bed to watch him. "I'm going to go feed Gingerbread, I'll be back in five." 

Harry lets out a quiet scream in frustration. "Don't let her hear me, keep the door closed." His cheeks flush and he looks positively horrified at the thought of their kitten catching him, god forbid, naked, hard and sweaty.

"Okie dokie princess, love you. I'll be back." He gets to the doorframe before he's turning around and grazing his eyes up the tense lines and curves of his naked body, arse lifted in the air to keep the pressure of the base of the beads. "Oh, and Harry?" He gives a pathetic whimper. "Don't come." 

He tries to be quick, but then Gingerbread is weaving through his ankles, tickling his skin as he sets her food down on the floor in the kitchen. She licks at his fingers in appreciation, before moving over to nose into her food bowl just as Harry gives an incredibly loud moan. Louis' still hard at the image of his boyfriend trying to shy away from the beads, all tied up and sweaty. But then his kitten is back to licking gentle strokes of her tongue across his ankles and he stays another five minutes, rubbing her fur before Harry starts to sound like he might scream. 

When he closes the door behind him and turns around, Louis is delighted. Harry's wriggling constantly on the mattress, cock hard and leaking against his naval as he alternates between shying away from the contact of the sheets on his sensitive arse and grinding into it. He doesn't usually swear, but he's chanting out a constant stream of _fuck fuck fuck._

"Shit Haz." Louis quickly gets his fingers around his dick, rubbing at his balls as he watches Harry struggle. "Need to come yet?" 

"Oh, fuck. Yep, need to come. Good beads, great. Need to come." His breath catches as he pants. "Is the-fuck, is she okay?" 

"Stop thinking about the cat, she's fine." Louis kneels on the bed and guides him onto his knees, arse in the air. He turns their vibrations down with the switch on their base and then he's rubbing his palms up the tan skin of Harry's back where it's curved, trying to support most of his weight without his hands. He trails his fingers through his sweat and curls his arms around his waist; twines his fingers together, drags them slowly down to rest above the head of his cock. 

He sucks in the dip of his lower back. "If you're gonna come, I'll pull them out, yeah?" Harry nods frantically, tells him to hurry up. 

His spine tingles as Louis slowly drags them out, his cock hard and aching as he wraps a hand around him and strokes twice. He comes hard over their sheets and whimpers pathetically when he falls face-first into the pillow, arms cramping. It rushes through his abdomen in waves as he feels Louis spreading his thighs apart. He closes his eyes and hums’, turning his head to the side as lube is rubbed along the inside of his thighs and Louis' pushing in between them in fast, hard thrusts. 

There's come pooling between his thighs before he knows it, Louis groaning and biting his shoulder as he leans over him. 

They’re showered, fed and lying on the couch when Harry starts to whisper apologies in Gingerbreads ear. Louis finds he isn't jealous of the attention, or frustrated by the apologies for that matter, but is instead amused and endeared at the way Harry treats the new addition to their family. Because really, that's what she is; their baby.


	11. On The Eleventh Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

December 24th 

Louis wakes up to the screech of nails on wood and a mouth around his dick. He assumes the scratching is courtesy of Gingerbread outside their bedroom door and well; the tongue rubbing against his vein has to be Harry's or he's definitely got something to worry about. 

There’s fingers’ toying with his balls, another hand clutching at the inside of his thigh. He tangles his own hands into Harry's (he hopes) curls; pushes him down further before tugging him up so he can look at him. His lips are shiny red, his eyes blown wide. Louis smirks at him. 

"Is Gingerbread okay?"

Bells jingle as Harry slithers his way up to press his lips to Louis', soft lace grazing against his navel as he parts his thighs over his hips. 

Harry moves to kiss Louis jaw, "She’s fine." A kiss to his neck; "Happy Birthday." Lips grazing his collarbone; "Now shush and lemme give you a present." 

Louis sighs at the soft lips kissing down his chest and stomach, taking in a sharp breath as Harry gets his mouth back on him. 

Opening his eyes, Louis watches Harry's head bob up and down his cock, hands massaging his balls. A flash of red catches Louis' attention, making him push himself up to see more of Harry. The red Christmas skirt, with candy cane trimming and tiny bells, rides low on Harry's hips; low enough for Louis to see the red panties barely covering his arse. He watches him as Harry mouths at his head and sucks on his balls, meets his eyes as he swallows his come and continues to suck him through his orgasm until he's a whimpering mess. 

Louis hums as Harry drags his swollen wet lips up the inside of his thighs, his hip bones, his navel, up his chest, his collar bones, his neck before sucking a mark below his ear. "Thanks baby." They rest their foreheads and their lips together for a long moment, before the insistent _meowing_ at the door makes them giggle into each other’s mouths. 

As Harry sets about the kitchen to squeeze orange juice and fry bacon, Louis sits on the counter with Gingerbread cradled in his arms, tickling her belly. Harry slides into the gaps between his thighs to rub between her ears and up the curve of Louis' waist. "When are we doing presents?"

"I was under the impression you'd already given me one, H." He smirks at him and reaches down to slip a finger into the waistband of the panties. 

"Well there was that, but I have been making you something for a while. And then I have a surprise for you this afternoon too." Louis waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "No, not that. Well, maybe that." 

"You didn't have to get me anything, Haz." His smile is small and endearing. 

Harry simply raises his eyebrow, and Louis knows there is no point trying to give his argument, especially when he has just given Harry ten presents in ten days.

They eat breakfast together, Harry giving in to Gingerbreads constant meowing and letting her sit on his lap, her chin resting on the edge of the table. 

Once they've had a gentle snog against the shower walls and Harry gets out to feed the cat, Louis is washing the conditioner out of his hair when he hears voices cheering from the living room. He rinses his hair and is running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist; hoping he's not missing Gingerbread jumping up onto the couch or using her litter box the first time. 

With water still running down his back and dripping all over the floor, he finds the ginger kitten spread out on the rug; laying on her back with her legs spread open and his three best friends rubbing at her belly. They're staring at him when he takes his eyes off of Gingerbread, greeting him with a loud ‘Happy Birthday!’ and a round of manic laughter. 

"Might want to put some close on, love." Harry pushes up from where he's crouched on the floor and guides a baffled looking Louis into their bedroom with a massive hand spread over the small of his back. "I don't think Niall wants to see your arse." 

Zayn scoffs a; "And we do?" To their retreating backs as his boyfriend raises his hands in innocence.

"I can appreciate Lou's arse. He's pretty hot, Zee." Harry escapes before he has to witness the pure look of horror Zayn gives Liam. 

"Liam! You are dating me not Louis, what if I said-" 

They close the door behind them as Niall lets out a cat call. "I thought we were spending time with them for New Years?" 

"They wanted to see you on your birthday; I couldn't resist the opportunity to surprise you." Harry hands him underwear and a sweater that is definitely too large to be his. 

"I thought you did quite well surprising me this morning with your dick on my-" Harry throws a pair of jeans at his face. "Hey, I'm just saying. Surprising me with an orgasm was-" Louis stops mid-sentence as the door bursts open. 

"We can't find the cat." 

Harry sways on his feet a little, and then he's shoving past Niall; sprinting into the living room and calling her name. Liam and Zayn are groping each other on the couch. "Get up, tossers! You've lost my baby!" He doesn't wait for a reply, just runs through the house clicking his tongue and calling her name. 

Dressing quickly, Louis runs out after Harry. "How the fuck did you lose the cat?" 

Zayn answers in defence, getting up off of Liam to help look under the lounge and its' pillows. "She was right here!" 

Harry's voice comes from the kitchen, loud and urgent as he runs toward the laundry. "How would you know? If you were watching her instead of dry humping on our couch, she wouldn't be missing!" 

Zayn rolls his eyes, looking under the cloth on their table while Liam walks into the bathroom to search. 

"I found her! Lou come quick!" 

Louis turns quickly on his heels, following Harry's voice to the laundry; heart in his throat with worry for the new addition to their family, only to find her perfectly safe.

"She's using her litter tray Lou, I'm so proud of her!" It's a little strange, but Louis wraps his arms around him from behind and they smile at her while she goes. 

"You two are disgusting, give the lady some privacy." Liam is frowning while Niall throws his head back with a laugh. 

Gingerbread kicks the litter around a little before jumping out and winding herself between their legs, rubbing her cheek along their bare ankles. Harry coos at her, Louis giggles at him. "Such a good girl! Just like we practiced!" 

The boys all stare at Harry silently. 

"You mean you-"

"Harry you didn't-"

"Man, that is gross!" 

He flushes bright red and bends to take her into his arms. "How else do you expect me to train her?" Louis kisses his cheek and rubs his fingers between her ears, whispers a quiet _'I love you'_ and bites the skin of his neck. 

They have lunch together, Liam ranting excitedly about a few days off from his job; "Managing a jewellery store at this time of the year is ridiculous. I am so over engagement rings." Zayn just kisses his cheek and changes the topic to Christmas Day plans - Niall was catching a flight in the afternoon to go home, while the other two were planning to visit their families together. They left with hugs and best wishes to Louis, promising to be over for New Years to drink copious amounts of alcohol. 

Louis now sat on the lounge, watching old Christmas movies with Harry lying between his legs and Gingerbread on his chest. 

Sitting up abruptly, Harry grins at Louis and runs into the bedroom. A few seconds later, he's laughing at the confusion on Louis face and pulling a present out from behind his back. "It's not much, but I've been working on it for a while." Sitting next to Louis, Harry hands him the gift; smiling widely as he scoops Gingerbread up into his arms. 

Louis' smile drops for a split second, only to be replaced with a look of adoration as he tears at the paper and reveals a scrapbook. Running his hand over the felt cover of the book he looks up to Harry, eyes bright and smiling so wide he thinks his face might crack in half. 

The first page is covered in tiny red hearts, his name written in cursive above their favourite picture. They're kissing; Niall had taken it the New Years before they'd gotten together. Harry's hand is curved around Louis' waist and they're smiling into the kiss; dimples on full display. He flicks through the book; giggling and aw'ing at the selfie from their first date, the ugly blue gowns at Harry's graduation. 

The Halloween photo gets him; he hadn't put much effort into it that year; had opted for some sunglasses and walked around telling everyone to call him a sugar daddy while Harry pranced around in a sparkly pink dress with a tiara nestled into his curls. The photo; Harry's leg bent at the knee and his palms resting on Louis chest, kissing his cheek - is framed in glittering silver letters that spell "Daddy". He chokes a bit and looks at Harry to see him biting his lip, eyes on the cat. 

There's the photo of them spread out on the floor, sweaty and exhausted, of their first apartment and a collage of selfies and professional photos from Jays' wedding. He flips through the four best years of his life; soccer games, drunken photos with the boys, family portraits, kissing Harry.

When he gets to the last page (covered in little gingerbread men) their baby is staring back at him sleepily with her pink nose right up in the camera, ginger fur covering the top of her big eyes. He flips through it one more time; runs his fingers over the letters of 'love' and 'family' and the dates in the corner of every page. 

Once he's folded it closed and placed it carefully on the coffee table, he turns to Harry. Harry, who had spent his time cutting and drawing to make a scrap book for his birthday. Harry, who dressed up as his princess for Halloween. Harry, who he shares a bed with every night, who he's raising a kitten with. His Harry that has never seemed as perfect than he does in this moment; with his teeth biting into his bottom lips and his eyes blown open in anticipation. 

"When did you start this?" 

Harry's cheeks redden slightly, "I started it when I started scrap booking, so two years ago? I just filled up all the pages so I thought I could give it to you and maybe start a new one." 

Louis heart swells with love for Harry; two years, he had been working on this scrapbook for Louis for _two years_ and he wanted to start another one. Another scrapbook meant another four years of memories and yeah Louis was completely okay with that; he was okay with all the scrapbooks and all the time with Harry in the world. 

"I know it's not much, but I just thought you might like it." 

Louis hooks his finger under Harry's chin, angling his face up so their eyes meet. 

"I love it. I love it so much Harry, and I love you." With that, he leans in, lips pressing against Harry's and he knows he could happily share all his best memories in the future with the younger man and no one else. 

Despite the festivities celebrating himself, Louis doesn't forget that it's day eleven of twelve and he has a present organised for Harry. Ever since they had moved into their new house, Harry had wanted to have a picnic in the park down the street under the tree they decorated with Christmas lights every December. The only thing stopping them was the constant chill of this year’s snow, but Louis decided it was time to suck it up. 

Of course, he does enlist Harry's help for the food because he knows he can't manage a very impressive picnic on his own. Harry doesn't question him, just toddles around the kitchen singing a remix of 'Happy Birthday' and 'Jingle Bells'. Louis requests chocolate strawberries because they're Harry's favourite and sets about throwing a huge pile of blankets and pillows into the back of the car. 

He sneaks Gingerbreads bed out of their room (not that she uses it) and collects a few toys for her. When Harry walks into the living room with a basket full of food and a thermos of tea he has his 'I know what you're thinking' smile on. He plays along though, keeps Louis entertained with a dramatic and over-exaggerated voice when he repeatedly asks where they're going. With three pairs of socks on, five layers of warm winter clothes, a scarf and a beanie each, they snuggle up to Gingerbread as they make their way to the car. 

They stop at Zayn and Liam's flat, leaving Gingerbread with them; emphasising that she is not allowed to see them fornicate. The two men roll their eyes, taking the kitten and waving Harry and Louis goodbye before shutting the door in their faces. "Have fun, you nutters!" 

When they get back in the car Harry's leg bounces slightly in excitement as Louis makes the short drive back to the park. They pull into a spot just in front of the tree twinkling with white lights and a fine layer of snow, the star at the top casting a bright yellow glow over the park. Harry carries the basket on his arm, his other linked around Louis'. They make the small walk to a spot just under the tree where Louis lays out two thick blankets he had tucked under his arm, a third folded up and placed near the trunk of the tree for them to cover themselves in later. 

"Lou, it's beautiful." 

Harry's eyes shine in the light, his breath coming out in white puffs as he takes in the beauty of the Christmas tree. 

"Merry Christmas Eve baby. I know you've always wanted to do this." 

"Thank you Lou, happy birthday." 

They don't last long in the cold. But they feed each other strawberries and ginger nut cookies, sipping on black tea, cuddled in as close as they can get. Harry suggests the picnic be a tradition as his lips start to chatter and Louis stops feeling his fingertips. 

They take a few photos for the new scrap book; Louis with his lips on Harry's cheek, his arm around his shoulders, Harry with his eyes crossed, one of them kissing. And it's freezing, it's the first time in years it's actually snowed for Christmas, but under the bright lights of a giant temporary Christmas tree, Louis can't feel his toes and Harry can't feel his lips but it's one if the best birthdays, and one of the best Christmas presents they've had.


	12. On The Twelfth Day of Christmas My Boyfriend Gave to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we did 11 consecutive days, there had to be a delay in there at some point ;) so sorry! xx   
> thank you so much for reading!

December 25th 

Harry manages to wait until seven. It's a record, considering their first Christmas he was jumping all over Louis at five o'clock in the morning and the following three ranged from six to six thirty. He gives himself a bit of a pat on the back with fresh sparkly red nails before sliding back into bed and pressing slow kisses up Louis neck and over his jaw.

"Wake up." Louis gives a small grunt and turns his face away from him. "Lou. Lou wake up." 

He doesn't. Just mumbles a groan that has Harry throwing a leg over his chest to sit on him. "Louis wake up, it's Christmas." He grunts again.

Harry splays a palm on his chest and stands on the bed above him. "Babe, I will jump. I will. Wake up." With Louis’ reply only being to pull the doona up over his face, Harry starts bouncing on the mattress. "Get up, get up!" 

With an over exaggerated groan, Louis pulls the blanket down to pool around his waist, eyes opening to see Harry smiling down at him. "Okay. I'm up. Make me tea or I will destroy your presents." Harry scowls at Louis, raising an eyebrow at the demand. _"Please Harry."_

Jumping down off the bed Harry just about skips out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Louis hears the sound of the kettle boiling as he walks to the bathroom to wash his face, legs still stiff from sleep. 

When Louis gets into the lounge room Harry is sorting through the presents under the tree, putting them in piles of _Harry_ and _Louis_. Turning to smile brightly at Louis, he stands up, nodding toward the kitchen. "Tea's on the bench babe. Hurry up!"

Harry's got his legs crossed and a mug cradled in his palms as Louis sits down beside him on the floor; placing his tea next to him and winding a hand across Harry's body to rest on his neck. He kisses his lips softly and runs his fingers up through his hair. "Alright," he presses a chaste kiss to the top of his cheek, "I'm ready." Harry giggles and pulls him in again, sucking Louis' bottom lip between his own tenderly. 

Their first Christmas together had been a little more dramatic. They'd been dating almost a year and Louis hadn't expected the early wakeup call so he stole a shiny ribbon off one of Harry's presents and tied him to the bed to get an extra hours sleep. Of course, he didn't really get it because Harry had whined and moaned, wriggling his naked hips against their sheets and hissing when he yanked too hard on the knot around his wrists. 

It's nice, he thinks, to have gotten that out of the way. Now he manages the early mornings with more patience; knows it's worth the way Harry's eyes light up, the way he laughs loudly at the joke presents Louis adds to his pile, his dimples leaving creases in his cheeks and the way he serenades him with carols as he flutters through the kitchen baking bread and more sugar cookies. 

He won't ever get tired of the way Harry jumps on their bed and kisses his ears to make him wake up. Won't regret a single moment he spends watching him shower their family and friends in gratitude. Doesn't think for a second that there could ever be any present better than Harry and his quirky ideas. 

Harry sorts through the piles of presents, handing Louis a small box with his name on the label and placing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Merry Christmas… Daddy." 

Raising his eyebrow, Louis tears gently at the paper; lifting the lid on the box to reveal a shiny pair of handcuffs. He turns the silver cuffs over in his hands, the lack of pink fluff making his stomach twist in anticipation. 

"I just thought the others were a bit old, and I don't need the fuzzy ones anymore." 

Harry's eyes flick to his lap, this was the first time he had bought Louis something that would be used on himself and he’s unsure of what to expect when it comes to his boyfriends reaction. He stares at his fingers begin to knot together in his lap for a few seconds before his chin is being tilted up so his eyes lock with Louis'. His nerves disappear as he takes in the pleased look on his face.

"Thanks baby, I can't wait to use them on you." 

They take it in turns to open each other's presents because Harry insists that it's important to gouge reactions and appreciate each one properly, though Louis knows it's mostly just because Harry loves watching other people open his gifts - doesn't seem to tire of waiting for their smile and the kisses he tends to receive. 

Harry tears into a stack of new astronomy books before Louis opens a personalised calendar that's been hand decorated in card stock, glitter and gel pens. They make their way through scented candles, a vintage photo frame turned into a black board, CD's and even a new telescope for Harry (which earns a bit of a slap to the back of the head on Louis part but he doesn't regret it when he spots long fingers running gently over the box with bright eyes and a watery smile). He manages fine until Harry holds up the cute pair of pyjamas he'd bought. Louis is wearing the same pair, next to him, and Harry just has big round eyes, gorgeous red lips and a huge smile. 

"Harry." 

He doesn't mean to do it, it's a total accident and he hasn't thought about it consciously but Harry has the shoulders pinched in his fingers, the soft cotton of the shorts pooled between his thighs and they're the same shade of mint green as Louis' long ones and the shirt is a soft ivory that he _knows_ will be perfect when set against his pale skin. So he doesn't mean to. But once he does it he knows he means it. 

"Marry me?"

But he also panics because Harry just freezes with his arms in the air, still staring at the pyjamas. He turns his head to look at Louis and his bottom lip is between his teeth and his eyes; his eyes look like they might actually be on fire. There's a red flush blooming on his cheek bones and he moves to press a kiss to the corner of Louis mouth. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Uh, yeah. Will you marry me?" Louis on his knees now, thighs pressed together so he's just that inch taller than Harry.

"Lou did you even plan that? You didn't, did you? I love you but that's not a cute proposal!" 

Louis tries hard to stifle a laugh in the crook of his elbow but Harry sees it and crosses his arms with furrowed brows and a little pout. "I didn't intend on it but you just looked so ridiculously cute with your stupid matching pyjamas and curly hair, you're killing me Haz, c'mon. Please, marry me." 

And he shouldn't be surprised really. Harry's a romantic. Louis knows that he would be waiting for something a little sweeter, a little more heart felt. Spontaneous sure, but he'd just blurted it out by accident. Hell, Harry has planned his own proposal to Louis a thousand times but had been made to promise that he would let Louis ask him first. 

"Nope. You're going to have to try a harder than that love." 

And he just gathers all the wrapping paper in his arms and carries it off into the kitchen, leaving Louis on the floor under the Christmas tree, surrounded by presents, with the back of his thighs resting on top of his calves. 

*********  
Louis bangs on the wood of the door, hoping there isn't too much shagging going on in the small apartment. When it eventually opens, he is met with a half-dressed Liam; hair sticking up in different directions, lips swollen and red. 

"What the fuck Lou?" 

He pushes his way past Liam and lets out a loud laugh when he catches sight of the wrapping paper strewn all over the floor and Zayn in nothing but his tented boxers, sprawled on the couch. 

"Merry Christmas to you two fuckers as well." 

He turns back to Liam as he closes the door, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why the fuck are you here? Where is Harry?" 

"Li, I need a favour." 

Moving to sit on the arm rest of the lounge, Liam snorts a loud laugh, "Of course you do. What do you want?" 

Explaining his problem to Liam and Zayn, Louis feels a mix of excitement and anxiety building in his chest. "So where does he think you are right now?" 

Knitting his fingers together, eyes on his shuffling feet, Louis mutters a quiet "I don't know." 

"What? Lou he is probably freaked out!" 

"I left him a note Liam! I'm not that stupid." 

Liam stands abruptly, marching to his room and ignoring the curious looks from both Zayn and Louis. He takes all of two minutes to get dressed before he is grabbing his keys and dragging Louis out the door with a quick 'be back soon' aimed at Zayn. 

"You're choosing a marriage crisis over my dick?" Zayn yells behind them. 

"No, he's choosing my dick." Louis slams the door behind him. 

Liam mutters an endless stream of curses under his breath as he shoves keys into locks and enters security codes into the alarm system. Louis should probably feel bad, but he can't stop picturing Harry pouting at him. And it only gets worse once he imagines a wedding band on his finger and a suit clinging to his shoulders. 

"Is this even legal?" 

"What, me breaking into my own jewellery store on a public holiday? On Christmas? For my psychotic friend to buy an engagement ring in order to beg forgiveness for his shitty proposal?" Louis opens his mouth to reply but is cut off before he can get the words out, "Probably." 

They both stare at each other for a moment before snorting loud laughs into the stale, frozen air of the shop. With the lights flickering on, Louis panics. "Liam. How am I meant to choose a ring... If there is none?" He growls a little bit of the end but laughs at himself in a moment of hysterics. 

"You don't think we just keep solid gold and real emeralds hanging around the store at night, do you?"

"'Course not." He doesn't sound very convincing and it startles a laugh out of Liam. 

"Don't worry; I have a one I think you might like." 

He disappears through a door behind the back counter for ten minutes and when he returns he's got a baby blue box in his hand. "Bit presumptuous that I'll want the first one you show me, don't ya think Li?" 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'll agree with me on this one." 

He doesn't want to admit it, but Liam's right. "How-" 

"I was waiting for you to be honest, ordered it specially and have had it on layby in your name for a couple months. Figured you'd come running soon." 

It's black, is the thing. And he wouldn't have thought of it himself, probably would have gone for silver. But it's sleek and the diamonds cast rainbows on his skin as he takes it between his thumb and his index finger. They wrap diagonally around the band, nestled just slightly beneath the surface of the ring. 

Louis allows himself a few minutes to admire it and imagine the black on Harry's finger before placing it back in the box. "It's perfect, I'll take it. Thank you, thank you, thank you Liam." 

Liam simply shakes his head at the ridiculousness that is Louis Tomlinson and his crazy ideas on _Christmas Day_ , but no matter how hard he tries, he is still unable to keep the smile off his face at the thought of two of his best friends being so happy with one another. Logging the register on, he rings up a price a lot lower than Louis was predicting, but before he has a chance to protest, Liam waves his hand to stop him talking and takes his card from him. 

"You owe me big time Tomlinson." 

He fully intends to sass Liam about how this is as much for Harry as it is for him, and that Liam loves Harry to the point where he'd probably kiss his feet, but the comeback on the tip of Louis tongue never quite makes it out of his mouth before he's grinning like a maniac with a ring box in his hand. 

"Mate you look insane, what am I missing?" 

"Harry Tomlinson has such a nice _ring_ to it." 

Liam looks Louis in the eye, no emotion on his face and hands him his receipt, "You and Harry are fucking perfect for each other." 

When he walks back into their flat, Harry is curled up on the couch watching the Grinch with Gingerbread asleep on his chest. He turns his head toward the door, cheek pressed to the bottom cushion. His smile lights up his entire face; closed mouth still popping his dimples, eyes sparkling. "Hey you."

"Hi. I'm really sorry to have left, Haz." 

"I don't mind, got to have a nice cuddle with my baby." He runs the pad of his index finger up the fur between Gingerbreads eyes. 

Harry knows. Knows Louis must have been planning something. Knows he would only leave him on Christmas if it was important. He's excited, mind whirling through a hundred different scenarios of Louis getting down on his knee. Maybe outside in the snow, maybe at lunch with his family. Or dinner with Harry's. 

"So what time do you think we need to leave to get to your mums?" 

Louis leans against the door frame, crossed his arms and runs his gaze over the long lines of Harry's legs, up his torso. "Soon, probably. You ready?" 

"Not really," Harry spreads his legs a bit, stretches his arms above his head. "Need to have a shower." 

"Want some help?" 

They snog lazily against the shower wall before Harry gets on his knees to mouth at Louis, who returns the favour, leaving themselves running late. They dress quickly and grab everything they need for lunch, including Gingerbread in her carry cage because they know Louis' sisters will adore her, and rush out the door and down to the car. 

Gingerbread spends less than five minutes in her cage before Louis lets Harry's pout get the better of him; the kitten spends the rest of the trip curled up in Harry's lap. 

When they arrive, Jay greets them with a big hug and a wide grin as Lottie steals Gingerbread from Harry. The twins pull them into the lounge room for presents not long after, which consists of spoiling all the girls and in return the two of them gain a large collection of arts and crafts made at school (Harry has literal heart eyes for them all after that). 

It's when they all start to clear the table that Louis notices Harry pouting in the corner while he has his hair braided. 

"What's up with H? It's Christmas." 

Louis grabs the tea towel while his mum washes the dishes; he should be upset that Harry is sulking but he can't contain his excitement. "I asked him to marry me this morning and he said no because it wasn't cute enough. So he's sulking because I haven't tried again." 

Louis laughs and his mum actually shoves him in the arm. "You what? Why haven't you asked again?" 

Rubbing his arm, Louis scowls at his mum - who's attention on the dishes has completely disappeared. "I'm going ask him later, I got a ring this morning. Made Liam break into his own shop and everything, I'm proper romantic." 

The entire day continues pretty much the same way. Harry bites his lip and smiles shyly at Louis when they make eye contact, pouts when he thinks Louis’ not looking and giggles at all his bad jokes more than usual. It's not that Harry is upset about it, he's just frustrated because _why hasn't Louis asked again?_

They drop home to change their clothes for dinner; arriving on Gemma's door step at six, arms laden with desserts and presents. 

And he still doesn't ask. Harry really thought he'd do it here with their family around them. It's cute and it's lovely, his cheeks are flushed from the red wine he's drinking and Louis got an arm resting on the top of the couch; playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

They open presents again, giggling into their pudding when Gemma gives them one of the more innocent toys from Louis new line and Anne snorts into her tea. "What do you even _use_ that for?" And she doesn't get an answer because there's tears streaming from all their eyes and Robin starts to choke on warm custard.

Once they're bundled up in scarves and beanies for the trek to the car, Anne gives Louis a wink as if she knows what he's thinking, as if she knows why Harry's glances and touches have become a lot more obvious and a little more heartfelt. He feels his cheeks heat up, hand resting on the small of Harry's back as he opens the passenger door for him. 

They honk the horn and wave as Louis backs out of the driveway and he feels a weight lift off his shoulders at the encouragement from Anne and his mum while he drives them back home. 

When Louis stops at a red light just a few blocks from their flat and sees Harry looking down at Gingerbread in his lap with a sad sort of smile he almost asks him again then and there, but the ring sitting in his bedside table at home stops him. Instead, he takes in the soft curls of hair around Harry's ears, almost long enough to reach his shoulders now, and the shimmering green eyes that come up to meet Louis'; smile turning more genuine and dimples gracing his cheeks. 

Louis doesn't think he has ever driven the rest of the way home faster in his life. Gingerbreads carry cage is again forgotten, instead; she stays asleep in Harry's arms as they climb the stairs to their front door. 

Once he's unlocked it, Louis leans against the door frame as he watches Harry tiptoe over to the couch and lay Gingerbread down on her stomach. She roles over sleepily and he scratches beneath her neck with the back of his index finger. Louis smiles gently at them, pushes himself off the frame and moves to clutch Harry's hips from behind. 

When they first started to date, Harry had jumped every time Louis snuck up on him like this; would swear sometimes, once even slipping on water that had poured over the sink when he was washing the dishes. Now, when Louis squeezes his fingers, Harry sinks into him; head bent to rest on his shoulder, back against his chest. 

He wraps his arms all the way around his waist, tilts his head to kiss at the skin of Harry's neck. He starts in the middle; opens his mouth slightly as he makes his way down to the tip of his collarbone and back up to suck, just slightly, behind his ear. "Mm, I love you Lou." 

"Love you too, H." Harry tilts his head and kisses him softly on the lips, lingers as if waiting for something. "Want me to run you a bath?" Louis mumbles it right against his lips. Harry sighs. 

"Would love one." He turns in Louis arms to wrap his own around his neck, hugging him gently before pulling away and moving towards their bedroom. 

"Lavender?" 

"I'll get it, I'm thinking pomegranate." 

Louis lights a few candles in the bathroom, because that's what he always does when he runs Harry a bath, and then shuts the water off when it's full. Harry undresses while Louis pours him a glass of wine - not that he needs him to be under the influence of alcohol to say yes. 

He hands Harry the glass with a kiss to his temple, turning to retreat from the bathroom. 

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" Harry's voice is soft, exhaustion lacing his words. He sounds defeated. Louis could ask him right now, he could. 

But he won't. 

He isn't going to give in, he has it all planned in his head and as much as Harry obviously wants to be asked again, now, Louis knows that he would appreciate his plan so much more. 

"I'll join you in a sec H, gotta do something." Louis doesn't wait for a reply, can only handle so much of Harry's pout and his puppy dog eyes. 

Louis isn't ashamed to say that his bedside table is a disaster. There's sticky notes all over it from the days when Harry leaves for work first, magazines, notes to himself, phone numbers scribbled on the backs of old receipts, a thousand bottles of lube and a mug from the tea he had a week ago. 

But there's also a tiny blue box hidden beneath a couple of postcards his family had sent them when they went to LA a year ago. 

In his office, he does as best he can. It's not much; just a bit of cute penmanship in permanent marker. He can't find the glue though, which gives him the shits for five minutes until he gives up and uses tape instead. 

He lays it on the end of the bed, hides the ring in his jeans. 

When he gets back into the bathroom, Harry's got his eyes closed, neck tilted back to lean his head against the top of the bath with his arms resting on its rim. He's humming quietly to a tune Louis doesn't recognise. "Smells really nice in here." 

Harry's eyes flutter open and he turns his head to stare at him, unfocused. He smiles lazily as he moves back to look up at the ceiling. "Haven't used these salts before. Pomegranate might be my favourite I think."

Louis whispers a _yeah it's lovely_ as he takes Harry's hand in his. He doesn't intend it to be the left one, but it is. Harry closes his eyes again and starts his humming back up, just as Louis starts to trail his fingertips over his wrist. Gradually, he traces patterns up into his palm, over his fingers and turns it over to write his own name across the back of his hand. He circles his thumb back around into the centre of his palm and gives him a bit of a massage; drags it up to his fingertips one by one, lingering slightly on the spot where his ring will sit.

"Are you gonna get in?" He's looking at Louis again. Eyes curious, smile small and warm. 

"Think I'm good here, actually. You look too comfy in there." Harry doesn't protest, just smiles and sinks further into the water. 

They stay like that for almost an hour. Taking it in turns to hum melodies under their breaths as Harry finishes his wine and Louis plays with his fingers. When the water gets a little too cold for comfort, Harry gets out and lets Louis dry him off with his favourite pink towel. 

"Go get your pyjamas on, baby. I'll drain it." He blows the vanilla candles out one by one and drains the water from the tub. 

He's a bit afraid to leave the room; worried that Harry might not think this one was any better than the first. But he does anyway, just to lean against the doorframe of their ensuite. With the fluffy towel still wrapped around his waist, Harry's sitting on the end of their bed flicking through the pages of the scrapbook. He's almost at the end; Louis’ got a bit of a knot in his chest. 

Harry almost closes the book when he gets to the last page that he'd done himself. But he must feel something about the way the page is raised from the picture on its other side, because then he does turn it over and his head whips around to look at Louis.

Louis just pretends to be confused because Harry hasn't read it yet; raises his brows and shrugs his shoulders slightly. When he turns back to the page, he runs his finger over the photo. 

The first one. The first photo they'd ever taken together. Niall had taken it a week after they'd first met. Both of them are wearing aviators, grinning into the camera with a football pitch blurred out in the background, arms resting on the railing behind them. 

"How did you-" 

Finally he reads the caption beneath it, cuts himself off and tears his eyes away to look back around at Louis. Tracks his movements across the room as he moves to kneel between Harry's legs, hand pulling the box out of his pocket. 

"I suck at arts and crafts, but I love you H." Harry giggles gently as his glance moves back down to stare at the lopsided hand writing and the haphazardly drawn heart next to the question mark. "I'd really like to marry you. And I just want to know, if you'd like to marry me too?" 

Harry's gaze flicks down to the black ring nestled into the tiny pillow, one of Louis' hands clutched at the box and the other at Harry's thigh; grip tightening slightly at his hesitation. He is so in love with Louis and this is the most perfect moment in his life. 

Over the span of a minute that to both men feel like years, Harry shuts his open mouth and cups his hands around either side of Louis' face. His thumb runs small strokes along Louis' cheekbones, eyes fluttering closed just as he leans in for their lips to meet. 

It's a chaste kiss and Louis has almost forgotten about the ring he's still gripping tightly in his hands until Harry leans his forehead against his own and replies with a whispered, " _yes_ ".

"I will happily spend the rest of my life with you, and I will teach you how to become the best at arts and crafts because, well, you really do suck." 

Louis snorts out a laugh, an uncomfortable weight completely lifting of his shoulders. Harry giggles; smiling so wide it almost looks painful, and raises his hand in front of Louis' face to wiggle his fingers. "Are you going to put it on for me Lou?" 

Louis takes his hand into his own, rubs at it gently before sliding the band over his knuckle. Both their eyes are locked on it, stark against pale skin. It sits perfectly, glinting still in the dull light, and Louis can't resist the urge to bring his lips to Harry's hand, kissing the back of it before stroking his thumb over the engagement ring on his boyfriend- scratch that, _fiancés_ finger. 

"I love you so much Harry."

"I love you, Lou." 

They kiss slowly until they're just resting their lips against one another, mouths aching and chests heaving. Harry tucks his hands into Louis' clothes and slides them up, down and over his body until they're both naked. Skin to skin, lips to lips. They're swollen and red; but they suck on each other's necks, kiss marks into collar bones. 

It's slow, gentle. Harry smells like pomegranates and lavender, Louis like holly and vanilla. Hands map declarations of love across bodies before their fingers lay interlocked above Harry's curls, resting on the mattress. Foreheads are pressed together, eyes open. There's not an inch of space between them. 

It feels endless. 

And with engagement rings on fingers and pink flushes on cheeks; it really is, endless.


End file.
